40 Emociones & Momentos-Sterek
by NefilimMestiza37
Summary: 40 emociones y momentos (Sterek) diferentes. Justo como una montaña rusa, que al ir y venir, dibuja cientos de formas. Tan rápido e inesperado. Pero que al final vale la pena.
1. Serenidad

Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans de Teen Wolf.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Jeff Davis.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

* * *

Sucedió un día normal, como cualquier en cuenta el nivel de normalidad con el que contaba Beacon Hills, lleno de seres sobrenaturales y todo eso.

La manada (con excepción mía y del lobo amargado) había salido de fiesta. Aprovechando la "calma", sin que nada impidiera un momento de relajación y entretenimiento.

Dejándome solo y sin nada que hacer.

* * *

Decidiendo aprovechar y escape al loft de Derek. Para hacer uso de su refrigerador e internet (por más que el lobo insistiera que era un robo. Lo cual no era así pero que se le haría) para entretenerme por un rato.

Así que estando ahí, después de un rato recordé que necesitaba un libro que había dejado por ahí la otra vez que había venido, por lo que me puse a buscar por todo el lugar.

Que era relativamente grande pero vacío, lo que me hizo creer que sería una búsqueda fácil pero no lo fue.

Y fue donde me di cuenta de que había revisado todo el loft, a excepción del cuarto de Derek. Que era algo así como el área 51. Zona prohibida.

Pero como no había ruido, (y no es que cuando Derek estuviera ahí lo hiciera tanto), decidí arriesgarme y revisar. Total, solo perdería unos minutos.

Me arrepentí. Más o menos.

Porque no estaba vacío. Todo lo contrario.

Derek estaba ahí, dormido en la cama

Sentí un miedo tan grande al borde del infarto.

De que el despertara al oírle (por eso de la súper audición del lobo) y me empotrara (fiel a su costumbre) con la pared. Por invadir su espacio, entrometerme y todo eso que, según él, yo hacía.

Suerte que no lo hizo.

Luego me sorprendí.

Viendo que Derek estaba tan tranquilo. Por estar durmiendo, obviamente, lo que me permitió acercarme mucho más.

Y luego vino la sorpresa.

Cara a cara.

Permitiéndome ver su rostro.

Sin todas esas expresiones que parecían adueñarse de su cara como: el ceño eternamente fruncido, las cejas arqueadas en señal de ironía, sarcasmo o molestia, etc.

Nada que dijera que era el Derek que veía todos los días y que por lo menos una vez (e incluso más), era el que me golpeaba la cara contra el volante del carro, empotraba contra alguna superficie lisa o semi-lisa y amenazaba con arrancarme la garganta con los dientes.

Como lo había desde el día que nos conocemos para ser honestos.

Lo que me hizo preguntarme una cosa.

¿Cómo habría sido de lucir siempre así? ¿Cómo habría sido el conocer y estar al lado de un Derek como el que veía dormido?

"Algo increíble" pensé separándome antes de que la suerte se me fuera y caminando hacia la puerta (olvidando lo que venía buscando, al verlo), no sin antes grabarme esa imagen, que no vería en lo que me quedara de vida o al menos por un largo tiempo.

La de un Derek tan lleno de… _serenidad_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Gracias por leer.

Este es un nuevo proyecto que salió de mi imaginación.

Gracias a la obsesión que tengo por Teen Wolf y sobre esta pareja en especial. Obsesion que me ha estado siguiendo desde que veo la serie 2 anios mas o menos y que hasta ahora, por todo el fanfiction que he leído, me anime a escribir.

Las narraciones se alternaran entre Stiles y Derek.

Por ahora.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:D


	2. Envidia

En mi vida, hasta antes del incendio, no había envidiado muchas cosas. Ya que creía tenerlo todo. Cosa que cambió.

Desde que lo perdí, con excepción de Cora, Laura y Peter.

La única familia que me quedaba. Pero que al menos por ahora no estaba junta.

Cora andaba en Brasil y Peter en México (en tiempo de calidad padre-hija), lo que me dejaba con Laura (como única familia sanguínea) y la manada (no tan sanguínea pero familia al fin y al cabo), algo que no me molestaba tanto.

O que no creí que me molestara tanto, hasta que Laura me lo hiciera ver.

* * *

Todos fuimos a la cabaña de Lydia en medio del bosque. Lo que estaba bien para los lobos pero que a Stiles le parecía "el escenario perfecto para que un asesino atacara y acabara con toda la manada".

Cosa que siempre recordaba ya que nunca dejaba de mencionarla.

Del tipo de estupideces que se te quedan en la memoria.

Scott estaba en la parrilla encargándose de la carne mientras hablaba con Stiles. De qué hablaban no era lo que llamaba mi atención.

Era la manera tan natural y sencilla que ambos tenían para sonreírle el uno al otro. Como quien comparte un secreto o una broma privada. Algo que resulta de tantos años de cercanía y familiaridad.

-¿Qué miras hermano pequeño?-preguntó interrumpiendo Laura sentándose a un lado y siguiendo mi vista hasta los chicos.

-Nada-respondí sin apartar la vista.

-Ya, claro. Puedo entenderlo-confió con una sonrisa llena de confianza pero también de tristeza.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunté mirándola un momento.

-Ellos-señaló-Scott y Stiles. Es fácil mirarlos así. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta como huelen los dos estando juntos-explicó como si tuviera que saber a lo que se refería.

-No entiendo-

-Usa tus sentidos y dime que percibes-pidió haciéndome voltear para concentrarme en ellos. Y lo hice. Al principio no era nada fuera de lo normal.

A parte de sus esencias y el aroma a bosque y carne.

Hasta que lo intente aún más. Que fue cuando me di cuenta.

Olían a lo que veían mis ojos.

Amistad, confidencia, confianza, cariño pero sobre todo a ese olor que tendía a existir entre la familia. El de unión. Si es que algo así existía.

-¿Y qué se supone que significa?-le pregunté sin seguir entendiendo.

\- Ese olor solía estar presente en casa, ¿recuerdas? Cuando estábamos todos juntos en parrillas y cosas así-comentó sonriendo sin que se le notara tan afligida.

Ahora por alguna cosa Stiles se pegó como lapa a Scott, abrazándolo mientras que este con una mano seguía atendiendo la carne y con otra le correspondía.

Ambos, con una sonrisa en su cara y emanando tranquilidad.

Tal vez fue que desde pequeño me acostumbre a eso olor que mi familia desprendía que con el paso del tiempo no le di importancia, pero que ahora no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pensar que solía tener eso pero que ahora ya no.

Me dio…

… _envidia._

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Un par cosas antes que nada.

1.- Respecto a este fic, ya tengo "armado" todo. Solo falta darle forma.

2.- Ya que tengo "todo" listo, me tomaré un tiempo para avanzar y que solo sea cuestión de subir.

3.- A partir de la próxima semana, tengo planeado subir d caps, por semana. Es cuestión de ver que tan lejos llegue para confirmar.

4.- Me causa duda escribir desde el punto de vista de Derek, ya que no estoy tan segura de que lo haga como deba. Así que al menos de su lado, puede que no sea totalmente su esencia pero haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

5.- Lo siento por esta súper nota.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	3. Aburrimiento

Estaba aburrido.

Normalmente no había momento en el que no pudiera encontrar algo con que entretenerme. Fueran libros, videojuegos, cómics, música, comida e internet.

Además de los psicópatas sobrenaturales a los que tuviéramos que matar o sacar del pueblo.

Sobre todo internet.

Algo así como el santo grial de los que se aburren y no tienen nada que hacer. Como yo. Y mi curiosidad insaciable, en un nuevo nivel. Gracias y cortesía de mi hiperactividad.

* * *

Pero hoy era la excepción.

* * *

No había nada (aparte de existir) que pudiera hacer.

Por lo que por alguna razón, estaba en la antigua mansión Hale, viendo a todos entrenar. O mordiendo el polvo, en realidad.

Lo que estaba bien, teniendo en cuenta que no tenía que hacer nada de eso.

Que para mi gusto, requería demasiado esfuerzo, energía pero sobre todo…dolor.

-No sé porque insisten en entrenar si Derek les ha hecho morder el polvo tantas veces, de tantas maneras que me causa dolor físico seguir viendo, chicos-comenté cuanto por milésima vez Derek derrumbaba a Scott en el suelo.

-Para aprender Stiles-dijo Derek dejando ligeramente su usual tono de molestia. Lo que me hizo voltear a verlo. Para verlo arqueando una de sus perfectas cejas llenas de expresividad, con lo que casi, casi podría contar como una cara de diversión.

Al menos en sus ojos. Que ahora no tenían el usual nivel de irritación.

Aunque casi de manera inmediata paso a tener tanta expresividad como la mona lisa o una roca. Imperceptible y algo dura.

En un microsegundo.

-Meh, para que aprender a base de dolor-insistí moviendo la mano, como si espantara su comentario.

-Stiles, déjalo estar y ponte a hacer algo-sugirió Isaac de manera amable.

-¿Dejarlo estar? ¿Por qué? Solo estoy expresando mi opinión. Y no hay nada de malo-volví a hablar y ahí fue cuando la expresión de Derek volvió con fuerza.

-La habrá si no te callas. Ya-podría decirse que "ladró" ácido y al borde del enojo. Creo que por eso era que pocas veces me aburría. Ya que si agotaba mis opciones, siempre podía agotar la paciencia de Derek.

Que según yo, desde que nos conocemos, ha crecido. Con bastante esfuerzo y dedicación. Al menos de mi parte.

Ups.

Como algún tipo de deseo suicida. O algo así decía Scott y el resto de la gente.

-¿Por qué? Tengo derecho a la libre expresión. Así que no me ladres y sigue enseñando el truco de dar la pata y rodar, lobo amargado-sugerí regalándole una de mis mejores sonrisas sarcásticas.

Y vaya que si tena muchas de esas.

-Stiles…-

-Derek…-

Gruñimos a la vez. El por costumbre y yo por molestar.

-Cállate o será a ti a quien enseñe a rodar, colina abajo-

-Perro que ladra no muerde-farfullé esperando no ser escuchado pero olvide que su oído era sónico. Así que por supuesto que me escucho. Al igual que todos los lobos, que solo abrieron los ojos y negaban. Con diversión o resignación.

Y de un momento a otro, pasé de estar sentado a ser cargado como un costal de papas en el hombro de Derek. Mientras el empezaba a caminar. Con dirección al bosque.

-Derek, ¡bájame pedazo de animal!-empecé a gritar y moverme para que me soltara.

O de lo contrario me imaginaba rodando de aquí al siguiente condado.

-No. Solo si aceptas que el que ladra y muerde eres tú. Además de guardar silencio por lo que dure el entrenamiento-lo que en sí, no causó sorpresa en mí. Solo el hecho de que casi parecía estar jugando conmigo. Divirtiéndose a mi costa. Y como para "remarcar" que no tenía opción el muy bestia me sacudió.

¿! Pero que se creía ¡?

-No, ni de chiste. ¡Ayuda!-pedí tratando de ver porque los chicos no hacían nada, algo difícil estando de cabeza. Pero no tanto para no ser capaz de ver la burla en sus ojos.

-Entonces seguiré caminando-continuó hacia el bosque.

Me quede sin muchas opciones

-Está bien. Para-pedí resignándome. Aunque algo (muy dentro de mí) me decía que él no lo haría (lastimarme de manera intencional como para provocar mi muerte, al menos) pero la idea de estar así (colgando) no me sentaba bien. Ni a mí ni a mi estómago.

-No te escucho-de no ser porque la chulería graciosa en él era poco vista, juraría que sí que le divertía todo esto.

El muy hijo de…ag.

-Me quedare callado el resto del entrenamiento-suspiré.

-¿Y qué más?-sondeó soltándome lo suficiente como para que mi cara se acercara más al suelo.

-El que ladra y no muerde soy yo. ¡Contento! Ahora, suéltame si no quieres que estampe tu camiseta con los contenidos de mi intestino-murmuré rendido.

Y ni siquiera respondió. Solo terminó de soltarme. Mientras que mi cara se encontraba con el suelo en un borrón. No tan aparatosamente como creí que lo haría, lo que ya era algo.

Llenándome solo de tierra y lo que creí que serían futuros moretones.

-Si serás…-

-Stiles, tranquilo-salvó Lydia acercándose con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Claro, si a ti no fue a la que cargaron como un costal-añadió emprendiendo mi camino de vuelta a la seguridad de mi jeep.

-Pero ¿A dónde vas?-Scott preguntó llegando a mi paso.

-A casa. Por una ducha y luego al doctor. Por si es que ese animal-apunté a Derek-me ha roto algo-fue todo antes de que abriera la puerta, la cerrar y encendiera el jeep.

* * *

Por un segundo, uno, juré que ese lobo maltratador y amargado dijo:

"¿Además del orgullo?"

Creo.

No tenía oído súper potente para asegurarme.

Eso pasaba cuando no encontraba como pasar el tiempo.

Menudas cosas me provocaba el _aburrimiento._

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

De nuevo.

Sé que han pasado casi, casi 2 semanas (exagerando) por lo que quería pedir disculpas.

Pero si de algo sirve tengo mis motivos.

1.-No había visto el último episodio de la 5ta temporada de Teen Wolf (y sigo sin haberlo hecho) gracias a que quería esperar hasta que la fecha de la 6ta estuviera más cerca. Si es que eso tiene sentido.

Pero eso me valió al momento de ver 2 trailers de la sexta temporada.

Lo cual en pocas palabras…destrozó mi corazón.

Y no, no pienso dar spoilers, pero quienes lo hayan visto entenderán. Espero.

2.- Tuve un día muy emocional en la escuela.

3.-La adrenalina y sorpresa de los trailers junto con las emociones del día, me pusieron a pensar. Acerca de muchas cosas. No en plan deprimente, pero si nostálgico y triste.

Así que descanse de todo por un rato.

En lo que lo asimilaba.

Aunque bien puede ser una reacción ridícula. No estoy segura.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	4. Satisfacción

Hoy era sábado en la noche y todos estaban en el loft.

Con el fin de convivir y estrechar lazos. Eligiendo para esta ocasión, hacer un maratón de películas de horror/acción.

Algo que provocó que el loft estuviera inundado con toda clase de aromas. A parte de los que emanaba cada uno de nosotros, como: palomitas, chocolates, regalices, etc.

* * *

-De acuerdo-Stiles en plan mandón-todos tomen lo que quieran porque una vez que inicia la película nada se levanta. ¿Entendido?

-Sí, mamá-corearon los chicos riéndose de la expresión de vergüenza y roja que puso Stiles. Haciendo que de paso se quedará callado (sorpresivamente) mientras se sentaba a lado mío y de Cora.

Poco después de que la película hubiera iniciado, sentí a Cora acercarse a mí para hablarme, aun cuando nadie, a parte de nosotros, estaba usando sus sentidos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté sin dejar de ver la pantalla. Y no era tanto que la película fuera bueno (al menos por ahora) pero entretenía lo suficiente.

-¿Desde cuándo la manada le dice mamá a Stiles?-preguntó señalándolo a mi lado. Y él ni por enterado se daba cuenta.

-Um-pensé-un par de semanas. ¿Por qué ?Era algo que comenzó después de tantas ocasiones que Stiles se comportaba maternal, pero esta fue más "impactante" por decirlo de alguna manera.

Exactamente, cuando un día después de un ataque por parte de cazadores fuereños en el que solo Isaac salió "muy herido" a diferencia del resto. Por lo que mientras el resto iba en busca y captura de o demás, Isaac y Stiles (para alejarle del peligro) se habían quedado en el loft.

Sorprendiéndonos al llegar porque Isaac estaba envuelto como burrito y Stiles alimentándole con sopa de pollo.

Aun cuando sabía que él (Isaac) estaría bien al día siguiente. Cosa que así pasó.

Pero que se le podía decir a ese humano. Que era más insistente que nada en el mundo.

Así era él.

El 99.99% del tiempo.

-Oh, te das cuenta de que entonces eso te convierte en su pareja, ¿cierto?-apuntó atrayendo toda mi atención.

-¿Que? ¿Por qué? No seas ridículo Cora-traté de decir sin querer gruñirle y llamar la atención.

O ya me los imaginaba dándose un festín con eso. Incluyendo a Stiles.

Sobre todo él.

Que parecía molestarme por deporte.

-Tu eres el padre (por el rollo de ser alfa, aun si es Scott también lo es) ensenándoles lo necesario para defenderse y sobrevivir. Mientras que Stiles los cuida y mima. Por eso lo digo. Piénsalo-insistió alejándose antes de siquiera poder decir algo.

-¿Me pasas las palomitas?-preguntó el susodicho a pesar de que ya las tenía.

Claro.

* * *

De una u otra manera, tendría sentido. El que le llamaran "mamá". Por más perturbador y que sonara.

El (a pesar de ser humano y nosotros lobos) cuidaba de nosotros, siempre. Sobre todo cuando había peligro. Se preocupaba.

Incluso de mí, cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estábamos el uno sobre la garganta del otro.

Aunque a veces exageraba.

Pero eso de que el yo… fuéramos "padres" de una manda de casi 20 adolescentes (en su mayoría lobos, junto con coyotes, kitsunes, banshees y lo demás) era un poco loco.

Más si Cora se ponía a pensar en la de veces que ese hiperactivo chico y yo nos molestamos el uno al otro.

Sería un matrimonio de locos.

Pero… ¿Por qué estaba pensado en eso?

* * *

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos (después de no sé cuánto tiempo) cuando de alguna manera Stiles se quedó dormido. Cayendo junto con el tazón de palomitas, encima de mí. Sin inmutarse. Cerca de asfixiarse con las palomitas.

Pensé dejarlo así. Pero si es que llegaba a morir (y con su suerte todo era posible) tendría que dar explicaciones necesarias.

Así que opté por tomar su cabeza, por el cabello, empujándolo al lado opuesto. Y el seguía como si nada.

Algo que duró… 5 minutos antes de que volviera caer. De nuevo encima de mí.

Haciéndome pensar en moverlo de nuevo. Pero decidiendo qué mejor no.

Se veía inusualmente tranquilo.

Al igual que el resto de la manada.

Por lo que lo deje así, mejor acomodado, esperando a que alguien más lo moviera al final o que se levantara.

* * *

La imagen en general de todo, era buena.

Tenía que aceptar que la manada era algo así como una segunda familia.

Cada uno diferente entre sí.

Locos, hiperactivos, acelerados, raros pero buenos.

Una familia, al menos como esta, no sonaba mal.

Y con Stiles… aún no lo decidía del todo. Respecto a que lo de nosotros pudiera considerarse un "matrimonio".

Aunque si era algo como esto, noches tranquilas, ruidosas pero llenas de paz y alegría, no estaba mal del todo.

Una imagen así me dejaba una agradable sensación. Al poder ver la posibilidad de que esta "disparatada familia" siguiera así. Que durara.

Algo que me llenaba de _satisfacción._

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Gracias por leer.

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:D


	5. Ternura

No tenía un diccionario a la mano.

Pero el punto es el siguiente: ¿Qué es la ternura o algo tierno?

No lo sabía con la certeza que brinda Wikipedia, pero yo tenía una definición propia de esa palabra.

"Era todo aquello capaz de provocar que un arcoíris saliera de la mano. Lindo, bueno y dulce. Incluso achuchable y suavecito".

Si se habla de casos extremos.

Lo que me lleva a una de las cosas más tiernas que jamás esperé ver.

* * *

Habían pasado cerca de 3 semanas desde nuestra misión rescate en México. Todo estaba relativamente bien.

Al menos hasta que Derek dejó de ser un gran lobo amargado de 24 años para convertirse en un humano de 16 años.

Cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Y mientras los chuchos buscaban un remedio, por alguna razón (ser humano al parecer) me había quedado cuidando al mini Derek. En caso de que algo más pasara. Como que se encogiera o que se yo. A este punto todo pasaba de malo a peor.

Menuda suerte.

* * *

-No entiendo-se quejó por milésima vez-¿Por qué tienes que ser tú quien me cuide? Puedo hacerlo solo.

-No lo veas como cuidado sino protección. En caso de que algo peor te pase. Que dada nuestra suerte…es posible-resoplé rodando los ojos. Sin dejar que me ofendiera mucho.

Solía jugarse esa carta a menudo.

¿Acaso sonaba así cuando me quejaba? No, no era posible.

-Di un ejemplo-

-Bueno, podrías perder tu mal humor o la increíble capacidad que tienes para comunicarte con las cejas. Y solo Dios sabe qué haríamos-le enumere disfrutando un poco. Es que la idea de que eso pasara era como creer que en algún punto, Derek dejaría de ser el. Y no solo como ahora sino por completo.

-No tienes idea de las ganas que tengo de…-

-¿Arrancarme la garganta con los dientes? Lo siento humanito amargado pero no es posible. Pero buen intento de todas maneras-interrumpí dándome cuenta de que al menos por un tiempo (no sabía cuánto), sus amenazas eran imposibles de cumplir.

Que fuera humano cada vez sonaba mejor.

Aunque bien sabía que nunca lo cumplía. Por lo que me arrojaba y empotraba cuando se molestaba.

Y no en el sentido divertido de la palabra como Isaac y Scotty solían bromear.

-Tal vez no lo de la garganta pero si asfixiarte mientras duermes. Parecerá natural-añadió por lo bajo con tono mordaz. No sé si era directamente para mis oídos o sus delirios psicópatas pero mejor no preguntar.

-Ya decía yo que las amenazas de muerte eran escasas-

* * *

1 semana después…todo seguía igual.

Con la diferencia de que al parecer había algo que hacer, por lo que Deaton salió de Beacon Hills. Adonde fuera que estuviera la cura. Lo que dejaba a un grupo de seres sobrenaturales sin nada que hacer, salvo salir de fiesta.

Y a dos humanos (señor cejas y yo) solo en su loft.

No es que me quejara, me acostumbré. Cosa que no significaba que fuera todo tan natural y cómodo.

Pasadas un par de horas decidí salir a por comida china.

Y cuando estaba entrando al loft vi a Derek bajando por las escaleras. En pijama y con el característico peinado que te hace la almohada. Pero con la cara, rara.

-Pero a ti, ¿Qué te pasa?-le pregunto mientras saco todo de su bolsa para servirlo.

-No lo sé, me siento raro-dijo con la cara apoyada en la mesa. Como cuando tienes tanto sueño que hasta la mesa parecía cómoda. Conocía eso.

-Define raro. Además de lo obvio-empecé a servir una porción para cada uno.

-Adolorido y cansado-frotó su mano contra su frente con los ojos cerrados. Por dolor de cabeza, probablemente.

Pero con voz plana. Algo que me asustó.

Vale, ahora sí que estaba un poco preocupado. Mínimo y por lo general, aun cuando estaba siendo atacado seguía siendo duro.

A excepción de cuando se encontraba moribundo.

Me daba mala espina.

Puse mi mano en su frente para tomarle la temperatura, que estaba algo subida, para que unos 5 segundos después me apartara de un manotazo.

-Amigo, no es nada sobrenatural. Es que estas enfermo. Al parecer de gripa o es gripe, siempre se me olvida cual es la correcta y lo sé pero no es como si una letra fuera taaaaaan importante, ¿sabes? Tendría que…-

Me interrumpió.

-Eso no es posible. Nunca me he enfermado-como si no notara que eso de su súper salud era cuando le salía más pelo de común junto con un par de colmillos filosos y un par de increíbles ojos rojos.

Le dije.

-Mejor ve y recuéstate un rato. Te sentirás mejor. Lo dice tu humano-lo guíe al sillón, donde solo se sentó enfurruñado. Como si fuera mi culpa o algo.

-No tengo sueño-replicó eligiendo ese momento su cuerpo para bostezar, dejándolo en evidencia.

-Ya. Eso bostezo no fue nada. Cállate y duerme. Que nada te matara mientras duermes-

Decidí dejarlo.

Me puse a comer y ver alguna película para matar tiempo suficiente en lo que venía alguien más a cuidar de él.

Porque también tenía derecho a descansar.

* * *

La última vez que lo chequé (antes de irme) estaba más dormido que nada, con la nariz roja y temblando un poco. Por lo que lo tape con una mata y apagué las luces. Para que se quedara más cómodo.

Muchas consideraciones para con alguien que solía tratarme mal.

Que podía decir, tenía una debilidad por los débiles y gruñones.

Un Derek humano indefenso y somnoliento. Totalmente lleno de amarga… _ternura_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

De nuevo.

Mis supuestamente "cortas" vacaciones por cosas de la Uni y eso se extendieron más de lo que dije y por ello me siento mal.

Lo siento.

Pero lo bueno de esto es que… además de este tengo 3 caps. Que iré subiendo en la semana.

Peleando en contra de la flojera y tedio que supone pasarlo de la libreta donde está a la compu.

Por último.

Quería darle gracias, en esta ocasión, a todas las personas que han votado y visitado mi fic de Solangelo "Momentos".

Me hace muy feliz recibir las notificaciones donde votan, comentan o agregan esta historia (y las otras) a sus listas.

Mil gracias por eso

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	6. Decepción

-Nos vemos aquí en dos horas. ¿De acuerdo?-dijo Laura desapareciendo junto con Cora.

Habíamos pasado a varios lugares de compras, para conseguir cosas para protección, curación, comida y ahora, lo que fuera que quisiéramos. Y dado que teníamos mucho tiempo de sobre y calma con nada más que hacer, aparte de entrenamientos y poco más, decidimos aprovechar y salir.

Más por idea de Cora que nada. Y cuando insistía en algo poco se podía hacer.

Aunque no es que estuviera del todo en contra acerca de salir.

* * *

Me detuve un tiempo por la librería a curiosear en busca de algo nuevo que leer para matar el tiempo, para luego pasar por la zona de comida a por una hamburguesa con papas fritas.

Pase tiempo entre mi comida y revisando el celular. Para hacer tiempo hasta que mis hermanas terminaran con sus compras y nos pudiéramos ir. Nada interesante.

Luego le vi.

Stiles venía caminando y hablando (como siempre) junto con otro chico. Era alto, rubio pero sobretodo sobrenatural, hombre lobo al parecer. Pero poco importó.

El hecho era que Stiles había pasado casi una semana lejos de todos. Nadie le vio por más de un par de horas después de la escuela.

Y considerando que se la pasaba pegado a los chicos durante la escuela y después de ella, era muy extraño que de la nada se alejara.

Con Scott que era su mejor amigo; Lydia, el amor de su vida e incluso las chicas (incluyendo a mis hermanas) con las que tenía un rollo de amigo/hermano. O algo parecido.

* * *

-¡Hey, hermanote! ¿Dónde estás? Lau y yo hemos terminado y te estamos esperando-anunció Cora tan pronto como contesté el teléfono.

-Estaba almorzando. Voy para allá-colgué poniendo en celular en mi chaqueta y tomando mis cosas para salir.

Avancé un poco hasta visualicé a misa hermanas, no muy lejos de donde me encontraba comiendo. Pero por desgracia para llegar hasta ahí, tenía que pasar por donde el rubio estaba con Stiles.

Momento donde leyó mi mente o por casualidad me vio.

-¡Hey, Derek! ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ni bien apenas se acercó. Solía hacerlo siempre que nos veíamos. Aun si faltaba poco para estar juntos empezaba a hablar. No sé porque me seguía sorprendiendo de ello.

-Comprar, ¿y tú?-cerca estuve de señalar al tipo a su lado. Me detuve. De otra forma me molestaría o soltaría un comentario para que luego peleáramos. Como de costumbre.

-Cierto-rió-Am, yo igual. Supongo. Aunque a veces solo vengo a vagar y ver gente (en parte porque no siempre tengo dinero y me da curiosidad, tal vez porque tengo mucho tiempo libre y eso a veces no es bueno), pero no en plan acosador, más bien cuando...-empezó a desviarse del punto.

-Stiles-le detuve-entendí. Seguía y seguí si no le detenía.

"Un súper poder" decía él.

"Una maldición" respondía yo en parte porque al inicio así lo creí pero que con el tiempo me había hecho cambiar de opinión, así que solo se lo decía porque sabía que le mosquea e indignaba. Nunca de manera seria.

-No has estado con los chicos, ¿porque?-cambié de tema. Después de todo él era quien insistía (a veces) en tener noches de "manada".

-He es...estado ocupado-y sus latidos se aceleraron. Mentía-Así que sí. Em, estuve con Theo. El-apuntó a su acompañante quien asintió sonriente.

-Que bien que pases tiempo con tu nuevo amigo. Ahora al menos sé que decir cuando los chicos pregunten por ti-pareció tomarlo por sorpresa mi comentario.

-¿Qué? No, es solo que es nuevo (Theo) y le estoy dando un recorrido. Pero sí que he visto a los chicos en la escuela-defendió algo alterado y avergonzado.

-No lo suficiente al parecer, pero bueno...me voy. Mis hermanas me esperan-añadí restando importancia a sus intentos de defensa.

-Derek-

-Adiós-seguí de largo mi camino aun cuando lo escuché llamarme varias veces. Lo suficientemente alto como para escucharle solo yo y no quedar como loco en pleno centro comercial.

Por un momento, muy a mi pesar (aunque no lo diría en voz alta), me sentí ansioso al percibir rastros de incomodidad y culpabilidad por parte de él.

* * *

-Supongo que estas molesto. ¿Me equivoco?-inquirió Cora de camino al jeep.

-No. No hay motivo-acorté.

-¿Seguro?-insistió.

-Sí-respondí. Y tal vez, antes de que dijera algo más, Laura puso la radio con el volumen alto. Parando de momento los comentarios de Cora. Le debía una a mi hermana. Que sería en forma de respuestas, al parecer. Siempre era así cuando me salvaba de hablar con alguien más. Así que solo era cuestión de cuándo y dónde.

* * *

De camino al loft no podía dejar de pensar en lo del centro comercial. Por más que me tratara de convencer de que eso no tenía importancia. Y no me importaba que Stiles estuviera con un chico, no, sino que nos había dejado...había dejado de lado a los chicos para estar con ¿Theo?

¿Qué tan importante era ese?

Como quiera que sea, me dije, esto era prueba de que Cora se equivocaba respecto a todos siendo la gran, loca familia feliz.

Sobre todo si Stiles decidida dejar de la nada la manda para estar en otro lado con alguien desconocido.

Me importaba por ellos.

No podía...ahg.

* * *

¿Que era esa sensación de incomodidad?

¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto?

Solo eran estupideces.

Y aun así (sabiendo que había motivos a derecho) seguía molesto con Stiles.

Me hizo sentir, hasta que rendí y lo dejé de lado...

 _Decepción._

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

De nuevo.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Y como pista solo diré que el siguiente capitulo se llamara "vergüenza."

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	7. Vergüenza

Se acercaba el cumpleaños de Scott y como de costumbre (antes del rollo sobrenatural) me decidí a hornear un pastel. De un tamaño considerable, tomando en cuenta que tenía que ser para la bola de amigos que ahora teníamos.

Un cambio respecto a cuántos éramos antes. Algo que me agradaba.

* * *

-¿Crees que alcance para todos?-grité esperando respuesta de alguien en el loft. Cora, Isaac, Laura e incluso Peter. Aun cuando Derek rondaba por ahí.

Y mi suerte decía que de todos tenía que ser él quien me respondiera.

-No. Es muy pequeño-apuntó Derek asustándome como de costumbre. Me hacía creer que además de hombre lobo gruñón era ninja. Y dado lo visto todo era posible.

-¡Dios!-pegué un grito-¿podrías no ser tan silencioso? Gracias.

-Exagerado-dijo tomando una soda del refrigerador y recargándose en la barra. Fulminando con sus cejas en un ademán de "serás idiota". Y no tenía que estarlo viendo para saberlo. Así de bien lo conocía.

-Claro. Quien no se asusta al tener sentidos súper desarrollados-bufé.

-Volviendo a tu pregunta, podría alcanzar-dice pasando mi comentario por alto-suponiendo que todos coman una sola rebanada, lo que...

-...es imposible. Al menos en una manada de lobos. Entendido-pero es que no es mi culpa que en el paquete de hombre lobo, mujer coyote, kitsune, etc. viniera incluida el hambre voraz junto con la capacidad de comer a morir y a penas parecerlo. Mientras que el caso de los humanos de la manada hasta el respirar aumentaba de peso.

Excepto con Lydia. Menuda injusticia.

-Exacto. Haz solo uno, varios o compras los demás. ¿No te parece?-decían sus palabras acompañada de un "por si no lo habías pensado" por parte de sus cejas.

-Ok-acepté y continúe con lo mío. Terminé la mezcla, la puse en un recipiente para meterla al horno y solo esperar a que estuviera lista.

Mientras que yo limpiara todo lo que usé. O bien podría ser empotrado contra algo (no por motivos divertidos), cortesía Derek. Por no limpiar.

* * *

-¿Quiénes vendrán? Además de la manada-pregunta sacándome de mis pensamientos. Había olvidado que estaba ahí.

-Um-pensé por momento-Brett, Cory, Hayden, Lacy y Theo. Creo.

Dando por hecho que en "la manada" venían incluidos Parish, Melissa, Chris, Mason y mi papa. O de lo contrario ya podía tener unas palabras acerca de ello. Cosa poco probable.

-El chico del centro comercial-afirmó malhumorado. Pero la cosa con Derek es que la mitad del tiempo sonaba así. Y costaba diferenciar.

-Sí. Malía le ha invitado. Porque le gusta. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que me lo ha dicho. Así que...no es que sean sospechas. ¿Sabes?-no me sorprendía. Con ella solía ser todo así. Directo, sin tapujos ni segundos pensamientos.

-¿No te molesta?-pregunta cuando me volteo a verlo. Sigue ahí, como si el lugar fuera lo más cómodo del mundo o quisiera escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Probablemente la primera opción era la correcta.

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?-le digo sin entender.

-Por que salieron. Se supone que así sea, ¿no? Sentir celos, quiero decir-y fue cuando todo toma un giro inesperado.

Porque una cosa ya era que Derek hablara conmigo por más de 5 minutos sin gruñirme o insultarme de alguna manera, pero otra era que además de eso se pusiera a hablar de sentimientos. No que yo creyera que no los tenía. Sabía que sí. Pero era raro. Que lo hiciera.

-Tal vez. Pero eso fue hace tiempo (poco pero ya fue) y sin querer sonar mal, no importa. No es como si le hubiera jurado amor eterno y eso. Terminamos y ya-comenté recordando. Fue más divertido que incómodo. Lo que no suena bien pero así fue.

-Ah, le gusta-repitió sin creérselo.

-Sí, es su tipo. Al parecer-reí y tanto que lo eran.

-Su tipo-dijo para sí mismo.

-Sí, es que vas a repetir todo lo que diga-bromeo ganándome una mala mirada de él.

-Jum-

-Supongo que está bien. Si tu tipo son chicos de piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules (fuera de lo sobrenatural) y todo eso-enumeré. No tenía nada de malo pero no era lo mío.

-Que no es tu caso-dijo señalándome con seguridad.

-¿Perdón? ¿Por qué dices eso?-hasta sabía no me conocía tanto como para decir que era o no mi caso. A menos que supiera cosas. Lo que ya me empezaría a preocupar.

-Es que te van las chicas-énfasis-de piel clara, pelirrojas y ojos hazel-se encoge de hombros al final, restando importancia.

-Oh, Lydia-

-Sí-

-Mehm, no está mal. Pero después de tantos años dejó de serlo. Antes de que descubriera que mi tipo era...diferente-confesé pensando en cuando todo era Lydia en mi mundo. Cuando me traía loco. Mucho tiempo atrás. Ahora solo me parecía gracioso.

-Diferente. Explícate-dijo. ¿Eran figuraciones mías o parecía interesado?

No, no era posible.

¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Mi tipo-sonreí como idiota.

* * *

Por un momento me vino a la mente la cara de Scott cuando le pregunté por su tipo. Dios, ahora lo podía entender. Pero de decírselo me comería vivo a bromas y comentarios. Había aprendido mucho de mí.

Y supongo que antes solía ser así. Cuando en mi mente lo único que aparecía era la cara de Lydia durante todo el día. Pero eso con el tiempo (aún cuando pensé que no era del todo posible) cambio hasta dejar de ser ella para ser...un él.

* * *

Piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes.

Ja.

-¿Qué?-pregunta sorprendido Derek sacándome de mi ensoñación. Me veía con sorpresa genuina algo que poooooocas veces hacía conmigo.

-¿Qué?-pregunto queriendo saber su motivo para verme así.

-Tu tipo es de piel morena, cabello negro y ojos verdes. Es lo que has dicho-replicó con sorpresa, seguridad y ese tono prepotente.

Dios.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que pude decir.

Carajo.

Había pensado en voz alta de nuevo. Cosa nada rara en mí. Por eso de que mi filtro no servía del todo cuando me despistaba en algo. Así que si, solía pasar. A menudo. Mayormente con Derek en realidad.

Cosa que jugaba en mi contra en algunas ocasiones.

Pero al menos pensé que si alguien arriba estaba de mi lado, podría ayudarme a evitar algo como esto. Justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

Así que alguien debía odiarme como para ponerme en situaciones de este tipo.

-No voy a repetirlo-aclaró mirándome fijamente. Con sus ojos y sus cejas. A mí. Directa y fijamente solo a mí.

Trágame tierra.

-Ah, no hace falta. Po..r...porque es emen..mentira. Si-traté de restarle importancia pero hasta mi voz parecía fallarme. Acto seguido aparte la vista de él.

-¿Sabes que puede escuchar cuando me mientes? Literal-anunció moviendo sus estúpidas cejas. Agg.

"Así que no veo por qué lo intentas"

Como no tenía nada que decir opté por la salida más fácil.

Huir.

Ni siquiera lo vi. Solo caminé pasando a su lado con dirección al sofá para tomar mis cosas tan rápido como pude para salir ahí antes de que metiera la pata aún más o que el viniera a por mí y me hiciera...sabrá dios qué cosa.

Nop.

* * *

Por arte de magia del loft a mi casa no me estrellé manejando el jeep. Ya sería la cereza del pastel que eso sucediera.

Maldición.

De todas las veces que perdía el filtro y con todas las personas que conozco...tenía que ser Derek.

Trágame tierra.

Qué _vergüenza._

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

De nuevo.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	8. Felicidad

Estaba en el porche de la mansión Hale, que después de la reconstrucción había cobrado vida. Por segunda vez.

Algunos de la manada jugaban, platicaban, comían. Estábamos todos.

* * *

-¡Hey, Der!-saluda Stiles sentándose a mi lado.

-Hola-susurré sonriéndole.

* * *

Y por un momento, que bien pudo durar minutos o años, en mi mente no había nada más que su imagen. Donde él y yo estábamos sentados en las escaleras del porche de la mansión, como solía ser antes del incendio, con él a mi lado.

En esa clase de silencio que da paz, comodidad. De la clase que no había tenido en mucho tiempo.

Ambos, veíamos a la manada.

Pero todos se veían felices. Como si nunca hubiéramos tenido que enfrentar a nadie y perder gente en el camino.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Stiles entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, sonriendo como siempre.

-Nada-respondí pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

-Um. Conozco tu idioma. Así que sé que algo más pasa-me mira a los ojos con ese brillito como cuando podía saber algo antes de uno mismo.

-¿Cuál idioma?-pregunté sintiéndome curioso.

-El que tienes la manía de usar cuando dejas que tus cejas sean las que hablen en lugar de tu boca, lo cual es a la par de desquiciante, gracioso. Pero no me distraigas y dime. ¿Qué sucede?-explica riendo y arqueando las cejas como cuando yo lo hago para saber más. Eso decía él.

-Es solo que todo esta tan…-no tenía idea de cómo decirlo.

-Tranquilo-completó por mí al igual que muchas veces.

-Si-contesté algo sorprendido.

-Eso es bueno ¿cierto?-inquirió algo preocupado. Creo que a causa de mis respuesta.

-Sí, lo es. Solo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que las cosas estuvieran así. ¿Sabes-

-Conozco la sensación. Después de tanta pérdida y tristeza, crees que no puede caminar y cuando la hace te sientes fuera de balance. Raro, como si todo fuera una ilusión y de un abrir y cerrar de ojos fuera a cambiar-comentó con suavidad y entendimiento en su voz.

Tenía la razón.

Era algo que me gustaba, porque el que él y yo pudiéramos completar no solo nuestras frases pero también nuestros pensamientos.

-Si-

Con su tono, no solo dejaba entendido que lo decía por mí y la manada, en general. Ya que además de conocerme se había enfrentado a una situación incluso peor.

-Te creo. Solía pasarme mucho antes de que todo llegara a ser tranquilo. Siento que también me pasa. Pero ahora me siento feliz o tanto como la hiperactividad me lo permite. Pero con el tiempo te acostumbras. Sobre todo…-se calló. Por los latidos de su corazón (que se había acelerado) podía decir que la tranquilidad en la que estaba se vio opacada por el nerviosismo y la vergüenza.

-¿Qué?-

-…contigo. Incluyendo el que estuviéramos juntos. -agregó sonriéndome y dándome un apretón en la mano. Como para remarcar el punto.

Me hizo sonreír.

-¿En serio? no sabía que te pasara eso-dije para molestarlo. Me encanta su reacción en momentos así y dado que el también me molestaba, podía regresársela.

-Calla-pidió escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Stiles, ¿Por qué lo dices?-insistí tomando su mentón para que me viera.

-Porque estamos juntos-señala como si fuera algo obvio.

-Pensé que era el único que creía eso-confesé sonriendo- me alegra saber que no. Lo acerqué aún más a mí, hasta que no había otro lugar que mirar además de nuestros ojos.

-No parece real-y es que todo era muy bueno para ser cierto, más si es que no podía recordar cómo había llegado hasta aquí. Con él.

-No lo es-susurra Stiles dejándome sorprendido.

Me alejé lo suficiente como para verlo.

Stiles estaba sonriente, calmado pero melancólico.

El latido de su corazón estable, en señal de que no mentía. Aunque no sé si era capaz de saber si mentía en un sueño. Era demasiado confuso.

¿Un sueño?

No, no podía ser.

En realidad, sí que podía ser un sueño pero la posibilidad de eso, dolía.

-No es real-repetí sin poder creerlo-entonces, ¿Por qué se siente así? ¿Por qué lo siento real?-insisto sintiendo miedo.

-Porque a veces, cuando queremos tanto algo, a menudo soñamos con eso como si se tratara de nuestra realidad-explicó el falso Stiles.

-¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Qué se supone que haga para que lo que sentí como una realidad, lo sea?-pregunto sin esperar una respuesta.

-Hazlo suceder. Haz suceder aquello que sea necesario para el cambio-sugirió.

-¿Y obtendré el mismo resultado?-quise saber.

-Solo si tú lo quieres-

-Sí, eso quiero-decidí después de pensarlo con detenimiento.

-Haz que tu realidad deseada sea posible-fue lo último que me dijo antes e disolverse junto con todo lo demás a mi alrededor.

* * *

-¿Derek?-decía una de las tantas voces que empezaron a hacer eco a mí alrededor.

-¿Por qué no despierta?-

-¿Estará bien?-

-Me preocupa-

-¿Sigue vivo?-

-¿Tan mal esta?-

Demasiadas voces que no me dejaban identificarlas. Pero lo que si era que podía palpar la preocupación de ellas por mí y lo que aparentemente me había pasado como para que sonaran así.

-Derek-y entonces, todo fue claridad. Esa voz la reconocí al momento. Era Stiles.

* * *

Lentamente traté que mis sentidos despertaran y reconocieran mi alrededor como para poder despertar de una buena vez.

Primero, el oído, me dejó entender que estaba casi toda la manda dentro, hablando entre ellos.

Luego, el olfato, me dio la idea de que estaba en la veterinaria de Deaton, rodeado de animales, los chicos y todo aquello que inundaba el lugar.

Después, el tacto, me hizo saber que estaba recostado en una de las planchas que tenía Deaton en el lugar y que tenía una manta cubriéndome.

Y por último, la vista.

Abrí los ojos tanto y tan pronto como pude y lo primero que vieron fue una luz blanquecina que colgaba del techo del lugar. Para moverlos hasta que me topara con el rostro de un muy preocupado y aliviado Stiles, que tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que me había levantado, sonrió.

-Por un momento nos asustaste-comentó tratando de restarle importancia.

-Parece que no-fue todo lo que pude decir al verlo ahí.

-Me alegra-añadió desviando la vista.

-A mi igual-estaba de acuerdo con él.

Antes que de que pudiéramos decir algo más, la manada junto con Deaton, entró a donde estaba, obligando a que Stiles se apartara y quedara a la esquina de donde me encontraba.

* * *

Estuvimos cerca de media hora con Deaton examinándome mientras escuchaba de la manda todo lo que había pasado antes y después de que quedara inconsciente y despertara.

Y no es que no lo pareciera, porque si lo hacía, pero estaba aturdido con tantas voces a mi alrededor.

* * *

-Chicos, creo que es mejor irnos-sugirió Lydia sin dejar de verme. Como si entendiera lo que me sucedía.

-¿Por?-pregunta Isaac.

-Porque Derek acaba de regresar de donde quiera que estuviera y creo que sería justo que descansara al menos un día de todo. Incluyéndonos. Además de que mañana tenemos escuela. Así que andando-empezó a empujar a todas a la salida a pesar de las quejas.

* * *

Al final, solo había quedado Stiles.

-Gracias-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por haberme salvado la vida-

Antes de irse, me dio una sonrisa igual o más grande que aquella que en mi sueño vi. Y considerando que esta era real, valió mucho más para mí.

Me hizo querer que fuera así por mucho más tiempo.

Cambiar el falso por el verdadero era lo correcto. El camino a que todo fuera posible, incluso mi… _felicidad_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Aparecí después de un mes. Tenía que terminar proyectos finales en la universidad y disfrutar de mis vacaciones un poco.

Pero aquí estoy.

Y ahora además de trabajar en este fic, tengo uno especial navideño que quiero tener para antes del 24. Así que estoy dando todo para eso.

Eso es todo.

Creo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	9. Compasión

A veces, cuando no tenía ganas de molestar a Derek (ya sea por tregua, aburrimiento o porque simplemente no era el momento) solía mirarlo. Pero no en plan acosador. No. Era más en el sentido analítico, porque me ayudaba a entenderlo mejor, eso quería creer.

La de observar, era una manía que tenía con los demás. Tal vez se debía a la hiperactividad a forma de distracción pero más que eso, lo que yo pensaba, era qué hacía esto porque me importaban. Eso incluía a Derek, aunque no estaba seguro si era de la misma manera que los demás.

Mi relación con Derek era de lo más extraña. No era como si fuéramos los mejores amigos o enemigos de toda la vida. Pero de que era algo, lo era.

Pero ese no es el punto.

* * *

Todo comenzó una noche.

* * *

Aparentemente a un grupo de cazadores se les escapó un wendigo asesino con ganas de sangre, que por casualidad (mala suerte), terminó llegando a Beacon Hills. Así que dado que este era nuestro territorio y no queríamos que empezaran a surgir cuerpos, tuvimos que hacernos cargo. Algo sencillo en un principio pero que se complicó en un mal movimiento en el que Isaac terminó gravemente herido.

Así que tuvimos que llegar corriendo en el camaro de Derek a la veterinaria de Deaton, justo a tiempo como para salvarle la vida a Isaac.

Y fue en la veterinaria, donde pude ver más allá del Derek de toda la vida. Al menos del que yo conocía.

* * *

-Estará bien. Solo necesita reponerse, y, ustedes también. Así que vayan y descansen-anunció Deaton mirándonos y dejando que una sensación de alivio recorriera a la manada que aún bajo protesta fue saliendo del lugar hasta que nada más quedara Deaton, Derek, Isaac y yo.

* * *

Me acerqué a donde estaba el. Parecía no estar muriendo lo que ya era algo. Creo. Lo habían puesto sobre una especie de camilla improvisada, con una manta y una almohada.

Y a lado de él, estaba Derek. Que no dejaba de mirar a Isaac, casi (podría jurar) de la misma manera aunque lo hizo con Cora cuando estaba en una situación similar, con miedo y una genuina preocupación.

En serio.

-El estará bien, ¿cierto?-no pude contenerme por más tiempo.

-¿Mmm?-pareció sorprenderse de verme ahí-sí, claro que sí-era extraño verlo más allá de su habitual ira o hastío. Comprensible.

-Entonces no te preocupes más y descansa. Te arrepentirás cuando tengas que manejar a un grupo de adolescentes sobrenaturales, sin energía-comentó en un intento de aligerar la tensión.

-Algo a lo que me he acostumbrado-asintió masajeando sus sienes con ademán de cansancio.

-Ok-anuncié-oficialmente se me han acabado las ideas para convencerte de descansar, lo que no me deja sin más opción que estar aquí contigo. Por si te mueres de cansancio. Aunque me niego a mover tu cadáver. Demasiado peso para mí.

Tomé una silla y decidí acomodarme al extremo opuesto de donde estaba Derek.

-No-dijo

-¿No?-

-No. Tú eres el que se tiene que ir y descansar. Ha sido un largo día y todos (incluyéndote) tienen clase mañana. Así que vete-me ordenó y de no haber sido porque tuvimos una discusión sobre eso y el uso de antiguas amenazas más los ojos rojos, otra cosa hubiera sido.

-Mira, agradezco la preocupación. Pero creo que tanto los chicos como el resto de la escuela podrán sobrevivir sin mí, un día. Y mi hiperactividad está en niveles peligrosos. Así que pienso estar aquí tanto como quiera. Y sabes que hacerme cambiar de opinión no es tan sencillo, así que ni lo intentes, lobo amargado-tenía que dejarle en claro las cosas.

-Ag, si no tengo más opción-fue todo lo que dijo y tratando de darle su espacio, agarré mi celular para distraerme. Al menos hasta que mi celular se quedó sin batería y lo que me rondaba en la cabeza era cada vez más fuerte.

* * *

-Cuando Isaac despierte...no seas duro con el-sugerí nervioso de perturbar a Derek.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-bien. No estaba enojado pero solo por si acaso no iría demasiado lejos.

-Parecías molesto con él, antes e incluso después del accidente y más allá de lo normal de ti-traté de sonar comprensivo.

-No es para menos. Le dije que no hiciera algo y el muy idiota va y lo hace, mira el resultado-respondió poniéndose a la defensiva.

-Derek...-

-Y no solo aplica para él, sino para todos ustedes, parte del tiempo se salen del plan y todo termina con alguien herido. Y no digas que no es cierto-me deja sorprendido con lo que me dice. Estuve pensando varios minutos y aun así no estaba del todo seguro de que decir o más bien de si era lo correcto para Derek.

-En parte, tienes razón. Y tanto yo como el resto de la manda, valoramos y en serio agradecemos tu preocupación por nosotros. Pero el que salgamos o no heridos e incluso si el plan acaba o no bien, es algo que siempre estará más allá de tu control y el nuestro. Sé que cuesta creerlo, realmente, pero es cierto. Además de que el sentimiento es mutuo-sonreír fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió hacer, dado lo incómodo que era casi hablar de corazón abierto con él.

-Cierto-fue todo lo que dijo por lo que resto de la noche.

Pero no fue su respuesta lo que se me quedó en la memoria, sino que cuando lo dijo, lo hizo mirándome clara y fijamente a los ojos. Ahí vi a un Derek diferente del que dejaba ver. Cosa que me hizo darme cuenta de que valía aún más la pena alguien como él.

Ya que sabía que su preocupación por nosotros (aun si lo negaba el día de mañana) era más fuerte y sincera dejando de lado el hecho de que éramos manada. Porque éramos familia.

Y una de las maneras en las que él manejaba este tipo de cosas, al no poder o incluso querer hacerlo como el resto, era la ira lo que elegía. Me parecía algo sumamente extraño pero más aún triste. No ser capaz de expresar algo más que eso para dar a entender que algo o alguien te importan.

* * *

Tan mal me sentía por él (positivamente, dentro de lo que cabe) que me embargó una gran sensación de compasión.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	10. Aceptación

Una de las pocas veces en que el loft quedaba en silencio, con la manada dentro, era en época de exámenes, ya que requería de toda su atención lo que fuera que estuvieran estudiando.

Menos para Lydia, al parecer.

* * *

-Hola, Derek-saludó sentándose a mi lado.

-Lydia, ¿sucede algo?-pregunto de manera amable. Ella era de las pocas personas que nunca invadían mi espacio.

-No. Es que no tengo que estudiar. Y quería hacerte una pregunta. Si es que te parece bien-era directa y amable (cuando quería hacerlo), eso me agradaba de ella.

-Si, claro-aunque no tenía idea de que podría querer preguntarme-a pesar de que no pensé que me pedirías mi permiso. Al contrario de Stiles y los demás.

-Tienes razón. Pero me caes bien y te respeto lo suficiente como para hacerlo, al igual que Stiles-estuve cerca de discutirle cuando incluyo a Stiles, pero mejor me abstuve.

-Bien-

\- ¿Qué se siente morir?-no vi venir esa pregunta.

\- ¿Qué?-

-Sé que suena extraña y muy personal la pregunta, pero poco después de verme como banshee, aun cuando traté de no hacerlo, hay veces en las que sigo escuchando voces, de gente muerta que…no deja de repetir acerca de estar vivos y lo que sintieron-claramente estaba incómoda, raro en ella. Pero creo que es normal si alguien estuviera en ese tipo de situación.

\- ¿Por eso sientes curiosidad? -me habían hecho casi todo tipo de preguntas (Scott, Isaac y Stiles. Sobre todo, Stiles) sobre ser hombre lobo y esas cosas. Pero esto era nuevo.

-Si. Porque de entre todas las voces que oigo y repiten que quieren regresar, solo la tuya lo ha hecho. Y eso que la tuya se quería quedar-no entendía eso de las veces, pero por su cara (analítica dirigida a mi) decidí guardar esa pregunta.

-Mmm- ¿Qué se supone que conteste ante algo así?

-No tienes que responder-me recuerda sin despegar la mirada de mí.

Lo pensé un momento.

Para ser honesto, no tenía ni si quiera estaba seguro de que la respuesta que fuera a darle a ella, fuera la más adecuada; y no era porque quisiera complacerla. Solo es que ni yo estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Era algo extraño y lejano.

-Fue algo extraño y lejano-comencé sin tener en mente una idea en concreto-lo primero que recuerdo, es el dolor del ataque. Luego vino el aturdimiento, como cuando estas consciente de tu cuerpo pero que por más que trates de moverlo, no puedes. Y cuando tratas ir mas allá solo notas el cansancio.

Y al terminar, no me quité la sensación de haberlo descrito de la manera correcta.

-Oh-

-No creo que sea la respuesta que buscabas-

-Más bien del tipo que no me esperaba. Pero supongo que tiene sentido. Así que está bien, gracias por responder-

-Ahora puedo yo hacer la pregunta-no lo planeé, pero surgió.

-Si-

-Has dicho que me escuchaste, como banshee-

-Si. Estuviste un momento muerto por lo que pude escuchar tu voz. Todos se alarmaron en el momento en que lo mencioné-

-No supe que morí hasta que Deaton me lo dijo-de hecho, fue lo único que me dijo Deaton. Que al parecer yo había muerto un momento durante los días que estuve inconsciente. Solo eso y no es que quisiera detalles.

\- ¿No? -

-No. Pensé que estaba vivo, gracias que me sentí real-y tanto que se sintió real.

-Suele pasar. Es como una especie de limbo donde puedes creer que estas vivo, pero solo es un sueño que maquina tu mente-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-He estado estudiando libros del tema. Para mejorar y tener algo que hacer de vez en cuando. Deaton dice que me ayudara-dijo de manera simple restándole importancia.

-Suena raro-opiné pensando que sí que había maneras de pasar el tiempo haciendo cosas fuera de lo común. Aunque como banshee tenga sentido quiera saber más.

-Lo sé-

Pasaron unos momentos, en lo que los dos pusimos la vista en lo demás, en el que el único sonido que reinaba en el loft era el de las páginas cambiando junto con lápices escribiendo. Además del ruido que hacia Stiles, al roncar, quien estaba tumbado en la mesa junto con un sinfín de papeles y libros. Se veía de lo más cómodo y relajado que cuando estuvo a punto de volarse la cabeza tratando de explicarle algo a Malia, momentos antes. Y había algo que difícilmente podía detenerse era Stiles en medio de uno de sus monólogos o cuando está molesto.

* * *

Así que me puse a pensar, aprovechando el corto momento de calma. No suelen durar mucho.

* * *

Solía tener la idea de que una vez muerto…eso era todo. Al menos para mí. Teniendo en cuenta que me mantenía más cerca de la muerte que de la vida en la infinidad de ocasiones en las que me herían. Aunque eso sí que podía ser una explicación a lo que pasó hace mucho tiempo cuando vino Kate. Tal vez no estaba tan cerca de morir como en otras ocasiones, pero sí que pude ver algo que pensé y sentí real (hasta el momento en "desperté" y me enteré) y resultó no serlo.

También había aparecido Stiles, bajo otras circunstancias, pero con el mismo fin: hacerme ver que el momento en que me vi, era falso y que era tiempo de regresar.

3 veces.

Si 1 es casualidad, 2 es coincidencia…3 era un patrón.

Sí que lo tenía grabado en la cabeza.

* * *

-Stiles-dice Lydia irrumpiendo la dirección de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-

-Fue a quien a viste. Stiles. Lo viste a el-me aseguró apartando su mirada de los chicos para verme.

De repente, cuando Lydia Martin deja de mirar lo que sé que tenía su atención para enfocarse en ti y hacerte una pregunta o una declaración, no puedes escapar. Es de miedosonó la voz de Stiles en mi cabeza.

Raro.

No importaba que estuviera "durmiendo", aun podía "escucharlo" en mi cabeza.

-…-

-Justo antes de que "revivieras", dijiste algo acerca de Stiles siendo real y falso-me dijo como si no pudiera recordarlo yo mismo.

-Por eso alejaste a los chicos-no quería hablar eso precisamente ahora con varios pares de oídos cerca de nosotros. Aun si sabía que en este momento no estaban atentos.

-En parte eso y que te veías muy abrumado. Mas con Stiles dentro-responde entrecerrando los ojos. me estaba dejando en claro que no me saldría tan fácil de esto.

Y creía que hablar con Peter era algo raro esto supera con creces.

-No era para menos. No es de lo más común verlo 3 veces al "morir". Considerando que nos peleamos y todo eso-respondí siendo honesto.

No era alguien que hablara mucho con nadie acerca de cosas personales. Mas porque de una u otro forma sabía que no sería del todo privado. Llamémoslo sexto sentido. Pero Lydia Martin era de las pocas excepciones.

Eso y que no dejaba de mirarme.

-Ya. Eso es porque se atraen y lo disfrazan como odio cuando es todo lo contrario. Solo basta ver cómo es que se unen en emergencias y la escalofriante telepatía que tienen. Se ponen de acuerdo en muchas cosas porque piensan similar de distintas formas-declara sonriendo divertida.

Está bien, teníamos esos momentos en los que pensando algo, se nos ocurría voltear y decirlo al mismo tiempo son la sorpresa de que si no es la misma idea es demasiado parecida. No lo iba a negar. De vez en vez solía suceder.

No todo el tiempo.

-Te equivocas-razoné en un vano intento de detenerla, pero me quedo clara que de las peores cosas que le puedes decir a ella y Stiles. Era justamente eso.

Decirles que estaban equivocados.

-Aun si te dijera que el-y señaló a Stiles quien seguí en la inopia-se ha quedado contigo todo el tiempo desde el momento en que te hirieron hasta que sanaste.

-Eso no prueba nada más que el hecho de que sea…buena persona-alegué sorprendiéndome un poco de que hubiera hecho eso por mí. No me enteré de muchos de los detalles acerca de lo que pasó a mi alrededor mientras que estuve fuera de combate.

¿Realmente Stiles se quedó conmigo todo el tiempo?

-Eres alguien muy difícil-asegura frunciendo el ceño y haciendo girar las tuercas de su cabeza.

-Lo sé-confirmé sin necesidad de negarlo. ¿Qué sentido tendría?

-Hablando en serio. Puedo seguir todo el día haciendo esto o ir directo al grano-sonó amenazante con eso.

-Es complicado-

-A menudo lo es-

¿Cómo empezar a hablar de la última cosa de la que quería hablar?

-La primera vez que lo vi fue cuando Kate me disparó. Lo vi y en ese momento me pareció normal pero no importo. Al menos hasta el momento en que me dijo que era un sueño-

-Ahora juega un papel muy diferente-

-Tal vez. Pero no es como si pudiera ir y hablar de lo que siento como si se tratara del clima. Así que no entiendo el propósito de tus preguntas-me molesté dejándome llevar por la incomodidad.

-Lo entiendo. Pero no estoy diciendo que pretenda algo malo. Lo siento si te di una mala idea, pero no es así. Al contrario. Me interesa y me preocupa-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Ustedes. Aun cuando lo nieguen, giran al el uno alrededor del otro. Poco después de que comenzara todo el rollo sobrenatural. Y no digo que desde entonces tengan sentimientos, solo que se han entendido. Eso sin contar la de veces que se salvan la vida, que confían sin lugar a dudas y a la curiosa y única complicidad que parecen tener. Es algo que ni Scott tiene con Stiles. Por más años que tiene de conocerlo. Pregunta a cualquiera-no sé cómo sentirme respecto a que parecía que, por alguna razón, Lydia disfrutaba de esto.

Yo, por otro lado, no supe que decirle en ese momento.

No la conocía o más bien, no lo era tan cercano a ella para dejar que invadiera mi espacio.

\- ¿Y tú punto es…? -quise saber. Era como morder el anzuelo con ella.

-Que después de tanto tiempo estando cerca el uno del otro, a menos Stiles, ha cambiado y te ve como su alfa (incluso más que a Scott) desde el principio. Alguien que estaba para él y para todos cuando era necesario. Siempre te busca a ti y tú a él. Es magnetismo-

-Lo que quieres decir es que por esa innegable atracción corra y le declare mis sentimientos como si nada más importara. ¿Cierto? -bromeo con sarcasmo.

De solo imaginarme corriendo con un ramo de flores y una caja de chocolates, sabia sin miedo a equivocarme que no lo haría. Era demasiado ridículo.

Tenía una imagen que mantener después de todo.

-No. Solo que te des cuenta de Stiles y de que tenerlo tanto tiempo en la cabeza, no es ninguna casualidad o coincidencia. Es un patrón. Más si quieres que sea real lo que sonaste-así que de eso iba todo esto.

¿Qué tanto escuchó de mi cuando estuve muerto?

-No es algo que pueda suceder de un día a otro-

-Pero sí que es posible-contraataco.

-No será nada sencillo-

-Nada que valga la pena lo es-

Antes de cualquier replica que formulara, a modo de una aterradora señal de algo o alguien en alguna parte, Stiles eligió ese preciso momento para despertar. Sea veía somnoliento, desorientado y ridículamente despeinado. Todo lo contrario, a cuando tenía la energía al límite.

Dos cosas que solían ser diferentes para mí.

Lo que hacía cierto aquello que decían, existía algo que era realmente necesario para lograr superar algo y poder avanzar sin ningún remordimiento o carga.

* * *

Era importante la _aceptación_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Creo que voy mejorando mis tiempos. Espero que siga así. y venza a mi pereza de transcribir lo que haga.

Bueno este es, hasta el momento, el cap. más largo que he escrito. Y aunque al principio no estaba planeando que fuera entre Lydia y Derek, creo que de una u otra forma hace sentido en mi cabeza.

No sé qué opinen.

¿Qué más tenía que decir?

Oh, sí.

En la semana tendré otro cap. listo. De este fic que podría o no subir el viernes.

La actualización depende de que tan pronto termine un trabajo enorme de la universidad y de que tantas cansada y ganas de vivir tenga. Porque siendo (un poco) irresponsable, planeo ir a la premier de 50 sombras más oscuras. Mas por curiosidad de ver que tal sale esta vez y de ver a Tyler Hoechlin.

Solo digo.

Lo siento por la enorme nota

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	11. Incomprensión

Las cosas tomaron un rumbo muy extraño con Derek.

* * *

Todo empezó desde el día que estuvimos en el loft. No de manera radical, sino más disimulada y lenta por decirlo. Aunque al preguntarle a los chicos, estos solo me dijeron que era otra más de mis locuras.

* * *

Dos días después de la sesión de estudio, estaba ahí, con Lydia; puesto que teníamos que hacer investigación para la decodificación de otra parte del bestiario, que parecía imposible, el lugar nos pareció el mejor para hacer eso.

Una de las cosas que nos tocaba al ser el cerebro de la manada.

-Juro que mi cerebro está a punto de explotar o algo. De tanto latín que estoy leyendo será el único idioma que sepa hablar-me quejo frotándome los ojos. me sentía agotado y hambriento. Una muy mala combinación.

-Antes diría que exageras demasiado pero no hoy. Así que saldré a tomar aire fresco y a comprar algo de comer, ¿vienes? -pregunta tomando sus cosas.

Comida.

\- ¿No a las dos cosas? -pregunta sabiendo que solo me refería al aire.

-No al aire. Por supuesto que sí a la comida-contesté apelando a la técnica de Scott.

Me tire entre cientos de papeles en la mesa, con cara de hambriento y haciendo pucheros, en un intento de convencerla para que le alimentara.

-De acuerdo, Scott-recalcó-iré por alimentos y vuelvo.

No sé qué tanto se tardó, pero de lo siguiente que fui consciente, era que, al abrir los ojos, no estaba en la mesa como antes de que Lydia se fuera. Por el contrario. Estaba en el sofá. Y no recordé haberme movido. Nada.

Así que volteo a todas partes y lo, como si la respuesta fuera a salir de algún lado, siendo Derek la única cosa o persona, que salió, pero de la cocina con dos tazas humeantes de café en las manos.

-Hola-me saluda ofreciéndome una taza que acepté mas desorientado que antes.

-Hola. Gracias-tome un sorbo y juro por Dios (no exagero por más que otros digan lo contrario) que sabía perfecto; tal como lo bebo me supo el café.

-De nada-hizo un encogimiento de hombros con cuidado de no tirar la bebida en el libro que tenía en la otra mano.

¿De dónde sacó un libro?

Debo estar más dormido que despierto.

No recuerdo haber estado tan calmadamente con Derek en una situación tan cotidiana como que estuviéramos tomando un café juntos mientras el leía y yo con mi hiperactividad reiniciando.

Y ya que una de mis cientos de manías era tener respuestas o no podría dormir…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dije después de unos segundos de silencio.

-La acabas de hacer-respondió.

¿Así que venía en plan graciosito?

-Hilarante-comenté-hablo en serio.

-De acuerdo, ¿qué?-ni si quiera volteaba a verme. No si era mejor a que me contestara con el habitual gruñido de siempre.

\- ¿Sabes cómo llegué al sofá? -y eso, por alguna razón, lo hizo voltear.

-No-murmuro y regreso la vista a su libro.

Está bien.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Lydia salió de la cocina.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Por qué no salió antes?

* * *

Sorprendentemente, después de eso, no quedamos una hora más en lo que cenábamos comida china por cortesía de Lydia. Pero más allá de eso fue que Derek se quedó ahí; mas de adorno que de otra cosa, pero siendo el, eso ya era algo.

Raro.

Pero aun si mencionara eso, todos creían que solo era una más de mis tonterías.

* * *

De regreso a nuestras casas (Lydia y yo) hablábamos de cosas sin importancia (más para olvidar tanto latín que leímos) hasta que ella cambia de tema.

\- ¿Qué hacías dormido en el sofá? -me pregunta sin despegar la vista del camino.

-¿Dormir? No lo sé. Solo recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en la mesa y luego aparecer en otro lugar. Y no creo que se deba a mi sonambulismo. Ojalá que no-la última vez que camine dormido, el lugar en el que desperté, no era el mejor.

Punto.

-Derek-menciona.

-¿Derek? ¿Qué tiene que ver Derek?-

-Derek fue quien te ayudó a llegar al sofá-me responde empezando a sonreír. Oh, no.

-No es cierto-replique de inmediato.

-Lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-¡Stiles! Es cierto. Lo vi. Justo llegando, él te colocó en el sofá. No quería te lo mencionara, pero no entiendo su motivo-esa sonrisa suya seguía creciendo, junto con mi estupefacción. Porque no es algo que se escuche todos los días. O nunca en la vida.

-Perdóname si no te creo, pero el único tipo de contacto físico que ha existido entre el Derek y yo ha sido por las veces en que insiste usar la violencia en mi contra al golpear mi cabeza contra el volante de mi jeep, jalarme del brazo y en las incontables veces en las que ha insistido en empotrarme contra alguna superficie plana o semiplano-por decir menos.

No era que (golpearme) lo hiciera en plan malvado solo por el placer de verme sufrir, pero aun así era fuera de lo normal para mí. Aunque debía aceptar que me terminé por acostumbrar.

Um.

-Pues no sé tú, pero eso de empotrar contra paredes es…-ni siquiera la dejé terminar esa frase.

-Lydia Martin, guarda silencio-interrumpí sintiendo como se me subían los colores a la cara.

\- ¿Qué? -se hace la inocente.

-Me esperaba eso comentarios de Scott o Isaac, pero no de ti-

-Perdón. Volviendo al tema ¿Es que te resulta demasiado bueno para ser cierto o que pasa?-

-Más o menos. Si-

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¿Por qué no lo puedes creer? -insiste de nuevo. A veces creo que la mal influenciaba demasiado. Esto era prueba.

-Porque no es como su me trate como a un mejor amigo. Además de que desde el momento en que cometí la estupidez de decirle que me gusta, él ha estado actuando raro-reconocí muy a mi pesar.

Desde el momento en que a mi cerebro se le ocurrió ir de paseo dije una de las cosas que menos quería decir en ese entonces. Demasiado raro, ridículo y vergonzoso.

Y el comportamiento de Derek no ayuda. Aunque, ¿Cuándo lo hacía?

-¿Qué?-parece que la pude sorprender para varias.

Sabía que por las pequeñas miradas que me dedicó en un intento de intimidarme y de no descuidar el camino, tenía que decirle. Aun si se reía. Era Lydia así que supongo que peor que con Derek no podía ser.

Así que se lo dije con lujo de detalle.

-Eso es tan clásico-dicho y hecho. Se empezó a reír.

-Lyds-

-Oh, vamos. Es gracioso-

-Ya lo sé, pero es… demasiado raro, ridículo y vergonzoso-no pude evitar reírme también de eso.

-Mira, no sería nada anormal que, así como te gusta Derek, tu puedes gustarle a él. De hecho…ahora que lo pienso, harían buena pareja. Y mira que yo no me equivoco-me recuerda muy segura de sí dándose toquecitos en la nariz. Y no supe si en ese momento hablaba por el famoso sexto sentido femenino, poderes de banshee o porque sabía algo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-refiriéndome a que se equivocara- ¿Y qué quieres decir con que no sería raro? Somos demasiado diferentes. Como agua y aceite.

-No es así-

-Puedo seguir replicando en contra de lo que me digas acerca de la posibilidad de Derek estando conmigo. Así que a menos de que tengas pruebas o algo, seguiré seguro de que no hay manera en el cielo de que le pueda gustar-creo que soné demasiado dramático.

Yo tengo razón.

* * *

Derek Hale y yo somos tan diferentes que más que atracción hay peleas y momentos incomodos entre los dos.

¿Por dónde empezar?

El, es el hombre más serio, callado, gruñón, mandón, fuerte, desconfiado y contradictorio que jamás pude conocer. Aunque conocía de sobra los motivos que lo llevaron a ser de esa forma. Así que era como si lo quisiera culpar. Como mecanismo de defensa no dejaba entrar a nadie y alejaba a todos, de una u otra forma. Tal vez en parte por eso no me daba por vencido en acercarme a él, por más miedo que pudiera darme y que su actitud conmigo, no fuera la mejor. Pero aún le daba un intento. Creo que lo valía.

Y luego estoy yo.

Stiles Stilinski, el chico más ruidoso, raro, bromista, débil, sarcástico e hiperactivo dentro de la manada y en general. No daba mucha ventaja. Era muy consciente que además de eso tenía maldad, oscuridad y muerte dentro de mí, que nunca me enorgullecería. Y como con Derek, todo era "sencillo" porque solo bastaba ver cómo había llegado hasta donde estaba ahora.

Siempre deambulaba alrededor de la gente o las cosas, con aderall en la sangre y tratando de siempre ver más allá, en un intento, de estar poder ser útil y…

* * *

¿Cómo era posible que dos personas tan diferentes, la una de la otra, pudieran estar juntas y lograr hacerlo funcionar?

* * *

-Confórmate con saber que todo es posible; sobre todo que dos personas como ustedes estén juntas al final, porque si bien tienen diferencias, también similitudes que pueden unirlos. Solo basta con que se den cuenta de que tanto tu como el, valen la pena. A pesar de que quieran creer lo contrario-me sentí conmovido e incómodo con sus palabras, de manera positiva. Era raro que estuviera hablando de chicos con Lydia cuando solía gustarme ella.

Menudas formas tienen las cosas de dar giros.

Se me antojaba muy dramática y sensible nuestra platica.

-Seguro-respondí sonriendo para liberar la tensión.

Ella solo sonrió de vuelta.

Para cuando unos minutos después miré por la ventana, me di cuenta de que estábamos en la entrada de mi casa, sin tener idea de por cuanto tiempo. Así que me despedí de Lydia y hasta que su carro no estuvo fuera de mi vista, no me metí.

* * *

Al final del día o la noche, me quede pensando en lo que hable con ella. Por curiosidad y la repentina falta de sueño que me dio.

Derek y Stiles.

La simple idea de juntar nuestros nombres me hizo sonreír como idiota.

Siendo como era yo, hasta que no fuera realidad que Derek "lobo amargado" Hale, hiciera o dijera algo definitivo, simplemente no lo creería.

Gracias que he aprendido que llegaría a ser muy duro creer en algo y que al darme cuenta de que es falso, me dolería.

Hasta entonces en mí no habría (por lo que Lydia insistía tanto) nada más allá de la _incomprensión_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	12. Alivio

De un momento a otro las cosas se habían vuelto un caos.

* * *

Desafortunadamente, pelear con zorros era de las peores cosas que se podía intentar, porque tanto como Deaton y la madre de Kira lo habían dicho, era difícil. Porque los zorros son estrategas más que guerreros y si le agregamos la sed de sangre o violencia que estos parecían tener, el resultado no era bueno.

Pero parecía que las cosas podrían resultar bien.

Hasta que dejó de ser así.

* * *

Al principio, pudimos detener 3 de los 5 zorros que se habían aparecido, dejándonos en la búsqueda de los demás para evitar un desastre mayor. Así que mientras la mitad de la manada se encargaba de los que, vencimos, el resto se puso a la búsqueda de los demás, bajo la idea de que solo 2 de ellos era cosa fácil para 7 de nosotros.

En un momento nos habíamos separado demasiado como para solo ser capaz de oír los ruidos de una pelea lejana a la nuestra donde estaba Chris, Malia y Parrish. Mientras que yo me encontraba con Cora, Lydia y Stiles. Solamente porque parecía que la única manera de rastrearlo era con el rastro de muerte y oscuridad que dejaron detrás de ellos.

Algo que solamente respecto a Lydia encontraba el sentido de tenerla cerca pero no cuando se refería a Stiles. Al menos de que recuerde que con lo testarudo e insistente que es, solo se asignó a estar conmigo.

Y ni tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión valía la pena.

Era imposible.

\- ¿Alguien me recuerda porque es tan difícil deshacerse de un zorro? -pregunta Cora con el fastidio saliendo de ella. No era del tipo paciente en cosas de búsqueda. Solo en captura.

\- ¿Mala suerte? -bromea amargamente Stiles sobre eso.

-Difíciles de cazar, difíciles de matar-aseguro yo tratando de evitar el tema de la forma de ser de los zorros. Mas por Stiles que por otra cosa.

No me agrada hasta qué punto podía dañar el tema Stiles, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado meses atrás y lo de la semana anterior. Era muy consciente de que hablar de cosas así de oscuras y fuertes te dejaba aun peor.

No quería eso para él.

-Menuda tonte…-fue el momento en que decidió el chico-zorro aparecer tan rápido que ni cuenta me había dado del hasta que no fue directo a por Cora.

-Stiles, Lydia, salgan de aquí-ordené ayudando a Cora, pero con mucha dificultad porque la criatura era rápida y atacaba justo en el momento indicado.

Estrategas.

Al estar combatiendo con él, decidí bloquear cualquier otro ruido que no fuera el que hacia él y yo peleando, de lo contrario me distraería.

* * *

Por un segundo conseguí asestarle un golpe en la mandíbula que pareció desorientarlo lo suficiente como para que Cora se acercara y le diera una patada en el abdomen que lo dejó en el suelo, doblado por el dolor.

Pero algo pasó.

* * *

Fue el sonido de los demás acabando con el otro que aparentemente le dio la furia necesaria para derribar a Cora con un barrido dejándola a nivel de suelo para que pudiera tomar fuerza y romperle la pierna, dejándola inmóvil por lo que durara la sanación, dándole la oportunidad de levantarse y querer emprender la huida.

No se la iba a dejar fácil.

Había herido a mi hermana y si las cosas iban a ser difíciles para el por ser un monstruo, ahora solo sería a peor.

* * *

Lo perseguí cerca de una cuesta abajo hasta que lo perdí de vista cuando ante mis ojos apareció Stiles preocupado pero alerta en su lugar.

\- ¡Derek! -grita a modo de advertencia, pero no a tiempo.

Sentí cuando el chico suelta dos golpes (rompiéndome las costillas) y elige ese momento para enterrarme las garras en un costado que hizo soltar un siseo de dolor. Fue suficiente para que pudiera tirarme al suelo y sacar las garras para volver a meterlas un poco más debajo de donde lo había hecho antes.

¿Desde cuando una herida de este tipo, causada por un zorro, dolía como si hubiera sido otra criatura quien me la hubiera hecho?

-Esto es por mi Natsuki*-se acerca a mi cara para decírmelo lleno de rabia y dolor salvaje sin dejar de buscar ir más lejos y acabar conmigo.

\- ¿La chica que acaban de matar? Nada del otro mundo-farfullo con falsa diversión tratando de no dejarle ver si me hacía o no daño.

-Mi _mate_. Era mi _mate_ -grita furioso. Estaba perdiendo el hilo.

¿Qué?

¿ _Mate_?

-Entonces sabes…que no…podrás sobrevivir para hacerlo. No si era tu _mate_ -me estaba costando hablar más de lo normal.

-Si lo suficiente-advierte.

-Derek-escucho en la distancia la voz de Stiles, antes de que mi atacante tomara impulso para darme el golpe final.

En ese instante, pasaron varias cosas a la vez.

Primero, los bordes de mi visión se empezaban a poner borrosos como para dudar de que tan bien distinguía las formas a mi alrededor además de mi menguante capacidad para distinguir los sonidos. Y lo segundo, fue que en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos (tratando de seguir alerta) el zorro paso de estar encima de mí con ansias de venganza, a desaparecer junto alguien que lo derribó y cayó junto con el por la cuesta y dejando una estela de polvo, hojas y ramas rotas.

* * *

-Derek-insiste alguien haciéndome abrir los ojos con algo de esfuerzo.

¿Stiles?

No fue cabello negro y ojos miel lo que vi primero, sino ojos de color grises y largos risos pelirrojos.

-Lydia, ¿Qué pasó? -pregunto levantándome con su ayuda.

-No lo sé. Desapareciste detrás de ese chico y estaba tratando de ayudar a Cora cuando vi…que…Stiles vino detrás de ti, pero nada más. Acabo de llegar y te vi así. Pero no a Stiles, ¿no lo has visto tú? ¿Sabes dónde está? -sonaba insegura viendo a todas partes, pero deje de prestarle atención.

¿Stiles vino detrás de mí? ¿Pero porque se acerca al peligro cuando le dije que no lo hiciera? ¿Por qué insistía en no hacerme caso? ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Traté de enfocar mis sentidos para percibir cualquier aroma y sonido que me pudiera dar alguna pista útil de él y después de varios minutos de los típicos sonidos de naturaleza, pude lograrlo.

-Busca a los demás y ve por ayuda-ordeno tratando de no sonar grosero con ella justo en este momento.

-Derek-parecía a punto de replicar, pero en un momento como este, no era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-Ve-suficiente para hacerla desaparece en la dirección opuesta a donde me empecé a dirigir.

Seguí el rastro de la caída un par de metros hasta que llegué al final.

* * *

Resulta que el camino terminaba en un pequeño riachuelo.

Parcialmente en el agua, vi al zorro con una expresión de agonía demasiado cercana a la muerte (por lo que parecía ser gracias a una enorme jeringa en su cuello) lo que me fue completamente indiferente. Pero a menos de un metro de distancia, de espalda a las rocas de la orilla, estaba Stiles.

No dudé en correr a su lado tan rápido como pude.

-Stiles-el aroma de preocupación se había desvanecido para ser remplazado con el de la ira, seguridad, preocupación y sangre, con tanta fuerza que era asfixiante.

Estaba boca arriba con suciedad de la tierra y sangre en un lado de su rostro, parte de sus brazos y cuello; acompañados por unos latidos tan lentos y débiles que apenas podía pensar que estaba vivo.

-De…rek. ¿Derek? -llama en voz tan baja que por un momento puse en duda si era real su voz en ese momento la que pude escuchar.

-Hey, Stiles. Aquí estoy. Todo…estará bien-no sabía que decirle.

¿Qué se le tenía que decir a un herido cuando lo único en tu mente era preocupación y miedo por lo que pudiera pasar?

Por lo general soy yo el que está herido y que tiende a no darle importancia a las palabras de quien esté cerca de mí.

-Perfecto-murmura dejándose sumir en la inconciencia.

-Stiles-

Me quedé con él, hasta que 10 malditos minutos después con la ayuda de Laura y Scott, encontré un camino para subir y dirigirnos al carro donde estaría esperándonos Argent al volante (quien conducía más rápido en momentos así) con dirección al hospital.

* * *

-Te ayudo a llevarlo-ofrece Scott en lo que me parece, el camino más largo y preocupante que tuve que recorrer.

-No-niego-puedo con él.

Me apresuré a la salida, tanto como el camino lo permitía, teniendo cuidado de no mover a Stiles de manera peligrosa en un peligroso equilibrio donde tenía la vista puesta por donde iba, pero con el oído puesto en el, por los latidos de su corazón.

Alerta ante la mínima señal de algo.

De camino al hospital (en la convenientemente gran camioneta de Argent) venia en la parte de atrás con Stiles, sin quitarle la vista de encima y tomando tanto de su dolor como pudiera, pero me empecé a preocupar cuando no podía sentir nada de él.

No era nada bueno que pudiera sentir poco o casi nada de su dolor.

* * *

Tan pronto como llegamos a emergencias, Melisa apareció junto con un equipo que se llevó a Stiles, dejándome esperando en las sillas, con una presión enorme encima.

En menos de media hora entró: Scott, Lydia y el sheriff. Siendo este último el que pareciera mortificado y lleno de miedo. Con razones más que suficientes.

Y salía melisa.

Todos al mismo tiempo.

-Melisa, ¿Cómo está mi hijo? -pregunta John tan pronto como la ve.

-Estable. Al parecer, solo tuvo dos costillas fracturadas y un pequeño trauma en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente, solo parecía grave por la sangre que brotaba de la herida, pero era algo superficial. Ahora mismo está sedado para que se recupere y descanse, John-responde Melisa colocando una mano en el hombro del papa de Stiles en ademan de consuelo.

-Gracias a Dios-susurra dejando que el alivio llegue a él.

\- ¿Se repondrá pronto? ¿Podemos verlo? -bombardea Scott sin dejar de ver a su madre.

-Sí, lo hará. Es cuestión de días, pero al menos por hoy no pueden verlo. Dormirá, tanto o más como ustedes necesitan hacerlo ahora. Incluyéndote a ti, John-reitera Melisa señalándolos.

-Mamá-se queja Scott.

-Tiene razón-comento-necesitan irse y descansar. Ahora.

De los momentos en que me hacían caso o no, agradecí este en especial. Pues tan pronto como se despidieron, salieron en calma, dejándonos al sheriff, melisa y a mí.

-Quisiera quedarme, pero tengo que resolver lo sucedido hoy-explica el sheriff luciendo dividido y estresado.

-Puede ir-afirmo-me quedaré con él.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -pregunta viéndome-te ves cansado.

-No es nada-insisto-me quedaré con el tanto como sea necesario. Y si llegara a pasar algo no dudaré en llamarle.

Pareció funcionar como para que me creyera.

-Está bien. Te lo agradezco-

-No es nada-

* * *

Me quedé en la sala de espera hasta que Laura (que se encargo de ir con Cora para ver cómo estaba después del ataque y que afortunadamente se recuperaba bien) llegó con algo de ropa para que pudiera cambiarme y lucir mejor de lo que estaba antes.

\- ¿Estás seguro que te quedarás? -pregunta acompañándome a la puerta de la habitación de Stiles.

-Sí, seguro. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por el-explico ganándome una mirada apreciativa por parte de mi hermana.

-Si tú lo dices-sonríe-estaré con Cora. Hasta mañana hermano menor-se despide.

-Hasta mañana y gracias, hermana mayor-susurro sabiendo que me va a escuchar. Su sonrisa me lo confirma.

* * *

Entrando a la habitación de Stiles, lo primero que puedo ver por la escasa luz, es a él recostado con una venda en la cabeza, el brazo y las costillas (o eso supongo, por lo de las cotillas que se fracturó) y una pequeña sutura en la frente, con unos pocos rasguños en el resto de la cara. Una imagen que aun si era preocupante, era de lejos, mejor que la anterior donde lo cubría tierra, sangre y naturaleza muerta.

Me acerqué a él hasta cuando pude tomar una silla y ponerme a su lado.

* * *

-No sabes la desesperación y miedo que sentí al verte herido-confieso sin miedo a que pudiera sonar débil o mal. Puesto que ahora mismo, no tenía que alzar mis barreras ante nadie. Y Stiles merecía "escucharlo", aun si después no lo recordara nada.

No importaba nada de eso ahora que, por fin, después de lo que pareció eterno, me invadió un gran y profundo _alivio_.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué han hecho últimamente?

He decidido que estaría bien hacer preguntas para conocer o hacer contacto.

Solo espero que no suene muy raro.

Meh.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Perdón si la escena de acción no está del todo bien escrita, pero es de las primeras que me he animado a escribir. Así que no sé qué tal quedó. Pero dado que la necesitaba para darle rumbo a todo, aquí esta.

*Natsuki= Esperanza.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	13. Alegría

Una sensación de aturdimiento fue lo primero que llegó a mí en cuanto abrí los ojos, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad, como si no los hubiera abierto en mucho tiempo y al hacerlo se sintiera extraño y ajeno.

Y por un momento pensé que dolería abrir del todo los ojos, porque la experiencia me decía que cada vez que algo así pasaba, significaba una de las cosas que menos me gustaba.

Hospital.

* * *

Primero, la iluminación era lo suficientemente tenue como para no darme de lleno, así que cerrar y abrir los ojos, para tener que acostumbrarme, no era tan molesto.

Segundo, la habitación en la que estaba (o tanto como podía percibir de ella) era tan familiar como el número de veces que la visite. Aunque no es que siempre fuera a parar a la misma habitación.

Tercero, pero más importante, justo sentado a mi lado (en una posición que no parecía del todo cómoda como para descansar) estaba Derek.

¿Por qué estaba Derek conmigo?

Aparentemente se quedó dormido y no parecía estar despertando en un futuro cercano, por lo que me atreví a seguirlo viendo. Con el propósito de descifrar que lo llevó a quedarse a mi lado.

Se veía tan casando como en esos momentos en los que lo había visto ir a través de una pelea de proporciones enormes, donde el (fiel a su costumbre) no se rendiría por más que le costara. Algo que admiré de el poco tiempo después de conocerlo. Y lo que acentuaba su aspecto cansino era la carencia de expresión alguna en su rostro junto con pequeñas manchas de tierra y sangre que lo marcaron en algún momento. Siendo la camisa que tenía puesta, algo que lucía limpio, en comparación con el resto.

Por un momento pensé en disfrutar del momento (a pesar de las circunstancias) en el que aparentemente su mano y la mía estaban entrelazadas, sin preocuparme por quedarme dormido de nuevo.

Lamentablemente, no pudo ser.

Tan pronto como empecé a cerrar mis ojos con la imagen de un Derek dormido, este abrió sus de golpe, asustándome de paso, siendo evidenciado por el pitido de la maquina a la que estaba conectado y que me llenó de vergüenza. Aunque no es como si además de eso, no tuviera un oído supernatural a lado.

Creo que por eso la cara de Derek fue de un completo sueño a un estado de alerta aturdida.

-Hola-murmura a sabiendas de que podría oír mi voz.

-Hola-lucía más relajado (después del susto inicial) de lo que alguna vez lo vi o al menos en mucho tiempo.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunta desperezándose em su lugar y acomodándose mejor.

-Algo aturdido, pero creo que se debe a la cantidad de drogas que tengo en mi sistema en este momento y que mi hiperactividad trata de salir a flote, pero es cómodo. Por extraño que parezca y eso que yo…-respondo dándome cuenta de que se me empezaba a ir el hilo de las cosas. Así que me callé.

-De acuerdo-es todo lo que me dice, algo confundido pero no molesto.

-Si-me haba quedado sin palabras por alguna razón.

-Es bueno saber que aun estando en el hospital, sigues hablando tanto como siempre lo haces. A pesar de las drogas-comenta con lo que casi podría jurar, era diversión. Eso o eran las drogas.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy increíble. Además de que te asustaría el día que dejara de hablar. Eso te lo aseguro. Estas muy acostumbrado a mi voz que me apuesto lo que sea a que la extrañarías-bromeo sin dejar de ver su reacción.

-Seguro-bufa con una de las comisuras de su boca, ligeramente arriba. Era una sonrisa. Tal vez no una de las típicas que se ve en la vida, pero con Derek era un gran avance.

-¿Es que acaso lo dudas?-

-No-

-En este momento me gustaría poder escuchar si mientes o no, lobo amargado-digo frunciendo el ceño. No era muy fan de hacer uso de sentidos super desarrollados para entrometerme con alguien. Pero a veces era necesario.

-Lastima-

-Si serás…-tenía algo muy bueno en mente, en serio que sí, pero el dolor que decidió recorrer parte de mi costado (aparentemente vendado) me detuvo.

Dolía demasiado.

Ahora entiendo porque las drogas son tan importantes.

Tal vez algo en mi cara (que ahora que lo pienso, no sabía cómo lucía) o en mí, le dio un aviso a Derek.

\- ¿En dónde te duele? -pregunta mirando analítica y fijamente.

¿Qué tanto me había herido como para que me viera tanto y en tantas partes?

-En el costado-inhalé y exhalé tratando de ignorar el dolor, pero no servía de nada. Tal vez por eso en cuestión de minutos tenía a Derek, tomando mi mano (algo que me distrajo) mientras sus venas se tornaban negras. Estaba absorbiendo mi dolor.

-¿Y ahora?-pregunta sin soltarme.

No sabía si las ganas de reír como idiota era a causa de las drogas o de Derek.

-Mucho mejor, en serio-respondí con la verdad. Me sentí bien casi de inmediato.

Nunca me había tocado que alguien de la manada tomara mi dolor, a pesar de que en varias ocasiones fuera necesario. Así que no sabía si cuando sucedía, se sintiera de esta forma.

-Muy bien-

-Si quieres llamo a Melissa para que te de algo para el dolor-ofrece mirándome a mí y la puerta, dejando en claro que iría rápido.

-No, está bien. Al menos por ahora que has absorbido mi dolor, me siento mejor. No te preocupes, la he tenido peor. Sobre todo, contigo estando molesto conmigo, ¿Recuerdas? -reí con cuidado. pretendí que fuera un comentario gracioso por todas las veces en que había resultado golpeado contra diferentes tipos de superficies.

-Si alguien te escuchara pensaría que te doy palizas o algo parecido-gruñe arqueando sus cejas. Creía que estaba exagerando.

-Sabes que bromeo. Sé que nunca me harías daño o al menos no en serio y por diversión como el resto de individuos que se pasea por la ciudad y quiere entretenimiento para matar tiempo-comento.

Conocí a Derek lo suficiente como para reconocer sin miedo, que él nunca me haría daño de forma intencional. Eso estaba más que claro. Era de las pocas personas, de las que, con seguridad, podría decirlo.

* * *

Me esperé alguna amenaza de las de siempre o incluso y pequeño comentario en contra de lo que había dicho, pero nunca llegó. Así que nos sumergimos en un silencio algo tenso, pero no incómodo. Eso creí al principio.

Sabía que Derek era una persona de pocas palabras y mucho movimiento de cejas, gruñidos y miradas super penetrantes. Era como su firma o marca registrada. Así que después de que se me quedara viendo fijamente (como solía ser usual en el en cuanto a mí se refería), empecé a sentirme nervioso.

¿Qué necesidad tenía de mirarme tanto? ¿Me veía tan mal?

Espere tan solo un momento más antes de romper con el silencio. No podía estar mucho tiempo sin decir nada, aunque drogado debería de sentirme más lento y aturdido como para hablar tanto. Pero había dejado en claro que ni eso me detenía del todo.

-Venga, lo que sea que tengas que decir…dilo de una vez. Antes de que te explote la cabeza por estar tanto tiempo en silencio-me dice justo cuando abría la boca.

-Am, eso mismo te iba a decir yo. Solo que no con la parte de que te explote la cabeza por estar tanto tiempo en silencio, porque eso no está en tu naturaleza de lenguaje de cejas y gruñidos básicos-balbuceé. ¿Qué acababa de decir?

-Stiles-traduciéndolo era algo así como: di lo que sea que cruza por tu mente de una vez antes de que me desespere.

-Me has estado mirando mucho más de lo que es común en ti, así que a menos de que luzca peor de lo que eme siento, que te guste o que tengas algo que decirme; preferiría que usaras palabras-sugerí moviendo las cejas de arriba a abajo para picarle. Solía funcionar.

Y después, de lo que pareció un momento de sorpresa (por algo de lo que dije, pero no sé qué parte), lo pensó a fondo antes de responder.

-Gracias-directo y seguro me lo dijo sin apartar su mirada de la mía.

¿Sus ojos siempre habían sido tan verdes o era mi imaginación?

Wow.

-Stiles-insiste.

¿Qué me había dicho?

Stiles, enfócate ahora y luego piensas en sus ojos

\- ¿Gracias? -pregunto.

-Sí, gracias-

-No es que aprecie que me des las gracias, porque es algo cortes de tu parte, pero no entiendo muy bien el motivo…-ni siquiera me deja terminar.

-Por salvarme la vida-

¿Qué?

\- ¿Qué? -repito patidifuso por su respuesta.

-En el bosque, cuando fuimos detrás de la manada de zorros que estaban causando problemas, ¿No lo recuerdas? -responde mirándome con especial atención a la cabeza, por lo que de manera casi inconsciente me llevé la mano para palpar en busca de lo que estuviera mirando, me di cuenta de que tenía una venda.

Eso era nuevo.

-Es un poco confuso, como un borrón. ¿Qué pasó? -me dio curiosidad.

-Bueno…-para ser alguien que no solía hablar mucho durante tanto tiempo, se tomó calma para contarme (con detalle) todo lo que había pasado desde que entramos en el bosque.

Conforme me daba detalles a mi cabeza venían imágenes que cobraban sentido cada vez mas, como reconectar o juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas. Pero el final fue el que más me sorprendió.

-…el chico estaba a punto de matarme cuando saliste de la nada y le caíste encima, llevándotelo cuesta abajo en dirección al arroyo que había al final. Minutos después, creo, desperté y Lydia me dijo que habías venido para ayudarme. No lo recordaba así que te busqué y el resto es historia-terminó de contarme y se veía algo tenso.

El dolor de la caída era lo único que podía tener en mente, porque todo lo demás parece haberse borrado o bloqueado de mi mente.

-De acuerdo, ¿y como estas tú? ¿Ya te recuperaste? -inquiero mirándolo con más atención de cómo lo hice al despertar.

\- ¿En serio? Stiles-estaba molesto.

Que poco dura la paz.

-Mira, perdón por preocuparme por ti, pero me gustaría que me respondieras primero y que me reganaras después-pido levantando las manos en señal de paz.

\- ¿Por qué te regañaría? -

-Porque hice algo estúpido que puso en riesgo mi vida y me envió al hospital por ser descuidado y un adolescente estúpido que se sale del plan y sangró al final de todo lo que pasó-se lo decía por lo que habíamos hablado tiempo atrás cuando Isaac estuvo herido.

Parece que lo recordó porque su cara cambio en cuestión de segundos.

-Reconozco que, si hubieras sido alguien más de la manada, te hubiera reganado sin pensarlo, por todo lo que has dicho. Pero no contigo-asegura.

\- ¿A causa de que soy especial como para que no me trates igual que al resto? -pregunto con más curiosidad conforme pasaba el tiempo.

-Porque…-pareció pelearse con las palabras en su mente-tu no sueles salirte del plan o poner tu vida en riesgo sin una buena razón.

-Derek-

-Mira, lo que trato de decir es que por haberme salvado de una muerte más que segura… pusiste tu vida en riesgo por mí. Gracias-me le quedé viendo un par de segundos más, analizando su cara al decirme esas palabras. Creía que las decía en serio pero que también había algo más debajo. Me tomó relativamente poco tiempo para adivinarlo o leerlo en su rostro.

-De nada. Al contrario, gracias a ti por salvar la mía-era lo justo.

-Eso no es necesario-rebate sorprendido.

-Claro que es necesario. Me salvaste la vida, te has quedado conmigo hasta que desperté y, por si fuera poco, tomaste mi dolor. Gracias a ti-tomé su mano para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

Me mira sorprendido durante un momento y, después, aparta la mirada de mi para ponerla en nuestras manos.

No dijo nada, pero por como las comisuras de su boca se levantaron, en una pequeña pero clara sonrisa, fue respuesta suficiente. Pero seguía incómodo.

Derek Hale, además de ser un hombre de pocas palabras también era de pocas muestras de afecto o debilidad. Así que tenía que estarle costando trabajo.

-Tienes dos costillas fracturadas y un pequeño trauma en la cabeza-murmura viéndome de nuevo.

No podía creer que no había preguntado por mis heridas. De no haber sido por él, creo que no lo hubiera recordado.

-No sabía que te las dabas de lobo amargado de día y doctor de noche-bromeo riendo suavemente. Era bueno librar tensión.

-No lo hago-defiende mirándome como su estuviera loco. Volvíamos a la normalidad con el dándome esas miradas y conmigo bromeando.

-Creo que entonces solo te gusta jugar al doctor-la cara que puso después, de incredulidad (porque lo atrapé con la guardia baja) valió tanto la pena.

-Porque eso te encantaría, ¿cierto? -replica con sorna y juro que la sonrisa de diversión/sarcasmo que me dedica, compensó el hecho de que me pusiera rojo como una chica y eso que no era una chica.

-Y doctor Hale, ¿Cuál es mi diagnóstico? -pregunto tratando de sonar tan apaleado como fuera posible y de paso calmar mi corazón.

-Que a pesar de que se rezó porque quedaras mudo, lo único que obtuvimos fue quedaras algo amoratado e inconsciente por un par de horas. Así que vivirás igual de hablador e hiperactivo-se encoge de hombros en un gesto simple que le quito importancia al asunto.

No me creía que fuera a seguirme el rollo, pero lo hizo y eso solo me hizo sonreír con más ganas que antes.

-Si de algo sirve, puedo quedarme fuera de combate por un par de horas más si es que eso es lo que quieres-ofrecí con tanto sarcasmo como me fue posible. Hasta que se escapara un bostezo involuntario.

-Sí, creo que eso sería lo mejor-

-Pero solo porque tu…-bostecé sintiéndome cansado-lo pides.

-Duerme, Stiles-insiste.

\- ¿Derek? -lo llamo una última vez mientras mis ojos se cerraban lentamente.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? -

-No te vayas…-susurro.

Eso fue todo.

* * *

Fue de las únicas veces en mi vida en las que recordaría el momento en que me quedé dormido con una sonrisa en la cara, pues me sentía realmente bien (dejando de lado lo obvio) y más aun porque antes de dejarme absorber por el sueño sentí que la mano de Derek seguía sujetando la mía.

No se fue y eso me lleno por completo de _alegría._

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

Y ni siquiera intentaré buscar excusas para decir por qué me tarde tanto. Me tomé en serio lo de estar de vacaciones. Lástima que se acaben en menos de una semana, pero…así es la vida. Creo.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	14. Ira

En la parte de enfrente de la mansión Hale, algunos de los chicos estaban entrenando al aire libre, para reponer el tiempo que habían perdido después de un tiempo sin hacer nada. Les serviría para dejar ir tanta energía y estrés acumulado.

Los humanos de la manda eran los únicos que se habían librado de no entrenar al menos por el día de hoy. Aunque estaban afuera para ver a los demás o hacer lo que quisiera.

* * *

De repente, a la vista aparece el jeep de Stiles y rápidamente sé que ha venido para quedarse y no hacer caso a la recomendación del doctor. De nuevo.

Un par de días después de lo sucedido en el bosque con la manada de zorros, las cosas habían recuperado su ritmo habitual. Siendo Stiles, lo único que había cambiado. Dadas las circunstancias. Él había salido del hospital pocos días después con recomendación de reposo por lo que quedaba de la semana y no hacer nada que involucrara demasiado movimiento. Después de todo la peor parte la había recibido sus costillas y cabeza.

Se suponía que tendría que tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero Stiles siendo…Stiles, decidió ignorar las recomendaciones del doctor, como mejor le convino.

Típico de ese chico imperativo.

\- ¿No deberías estar descansando? -le pregunto a Stiles tan pronto como se acerca.

-Tal vez. Pero tenía que venir a dar apoyo moral-responde hasta que llega y se sienta a mi lado en el porche.

-No es que los esté explotando-comento viéndolo de cerca para ver como lucían sus heridas, aunque creo que eso le puso nervioso. Pues su pulso comenzó a tomar fuerza mientras se aceleraba.

-Eh-despega su mirada de la mía-ya lo sé. Pero se supone que deba estar aquí al ser manada y todo eso. Además de que en casa estoy solo y me aburro.

\- ¿Y aquí te diviertes? -me le quedo mirando seriamente.

-Entretengo-precisa después de quedarse un momento mirando al espacio.

-Es bueno saberlo-me quejo sin tener la intención.

-Sobre todo por ti. Se puede decir que me haces el día-añade como si nada. Me tomó con la guardia baja.

Me quedo unos segundos sin estar seguro de que decir.

\- ¿Son tu o las drogas en tu sistema quienes hablan? -su comentario me divirtió, sobre todo porque Stiles solo me decía cosas de ese tipo cuando quería molestar o tenía la guardia baja. Quería saber cuál de las dos opciones era.

-Ummm-se lleva las manos a la cabeza-tal vez un poco de ambas.

\- ¿Estas bien? -se supone que descanse y se recupere.

-Mas o menos. Me sigo sintiendo cansado, pero no puedo dormir porque el dolor de cabeza no me deja en paz y supongo que duele al acomodarme en mi cama, por mis costillas. Así que en vez de volverme loco de aburrimiento y sueño pensé que podía venir aquí contigo-me mira entrecerrando los ojos y luchando por mantenerlos abiertos.

No estaba muy bien que digamos y no hacía falta ser doctor ni hombre lobo para saberlo con solo verlo.

\- ¿Tomaste tus medicamentos? -pregunto mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, ya que tenía la manía de olvidar muchas cosas.

-Si, mamá-murmura. Y por un momento, el latido de su corazón (errante y rápido) me confundió.

-Stiles-advierto.

-Ya. Me sigue molestando. Uno pensaría que los medicamentos de hoy en día funcionarían mejor que antes-se queja.

-Ya veo-pienso en que puedo hacer para ayudarlo. Quiero decirle que se vaya a casa y trate de descansar queda fuera de mis opciones, viendo que no me hará caso en absoluto. Pero luego lo pienso mejor.

-No te preocu…-tome una de sus manos ente las mías para absorber tanto de su dolor, como me fuera posible. Pensé que su dolor sería igual de grande que cuando lo encontré herido, pero no fue así. Lo que absorbí era lo suficientemente bajo como para no preocuparme. Pero supongo que para Stiles era mucho.

Se relajó casi al instante.

-Gracias-suspira con calma. Ahora sus latidos parecían tener un ritmo más constante que antes.

-De nada. Deberías descansar ahora-sugiero viendo su ahora podría hacerme caso.

-Meh-niega cerrando sus ojos y recargando su cabeza en mi hombro. Mientras que yo me quedé tan quieto como fuera posible.

Mi reacción ante el contacto tan cercano con Stiles, sin duda, llama la atención de la manada, que deja de hacer absolutamente todo para observarme a mí con Stiles encima. Casi se podría decir que esperaban que lo quitara o algo.

\- ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto mirándolos seriamente. No es que fuera darles la satisfacción de verme alterado.

-No-y con eso regresaron a sus asuntos. Aunque no es como si pudiera pasar por alto las miradas de diversión e interés que había en sus caras. Claramente.

A partir de ese momento nos quedamos en silencio mientras lo demás seguían con su entrenamiento, entre comentarios míos acerca de lo que se necesitaba mejorar y lo que ya podía hacer bien. Hasta que pasaron alrededor de dos horas en las que decidí que había sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy.

-Ya pueden irse-les aviso viendo como no paran de quejarse y reír.

\- ¿Eso incluya a la bella durmiente? -señala Erica a Stiles, quien de alguna manera seguía imperturbable a su alrededor. Por lo que me puse a pensar, que tan difícil había tenido las cosas para poder recuperarse por completo.

-No. Se quedará para que descanse y no se quede dormido al volante-respondo.

-De acuerdo, ¿te ayudo? -ofrece Scott haciendo acercándose y señalando a su amigo.

-No, está bien. Gracias. No es nada que no pueda manejar. Descansen y nos vemos mañana-respondo.

Mientras los chicos de la manada empiezan a irse (cada uno por su lado) es que empiezo a moverme de forma lenta para cargar a Stiles entre mis brazos sin despertarlo y decidiendo que el sofá es muy incómodo en su condición, lo termino llevando a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Así podría tener más espacio y tranquilidad para dormir durante un par de horas, que falta le hacía.

Creo que de entre todas las veces que se había herido y tenido que ir a urgencias, esta era de lejos la peor de todas, y con razón de sobra.

Tal parecía que después del hospital, había hecho de todos menos descansar de forma cómoda.

\- ¿Hiciste café? -le pregunto a Laura, tan pronto como el aroma llega en mi al entrar a la cocina.

-Sí, sírvete si quieres-pasa a un lado mío para ir a la sala.

-No deja de sorprenderme la energía que tiene ese chico para ir de un lado a otro-la escucho decir mientras me sirvo una gran taza.

\- ¿Stiles? -pregunto solo para estar seguro.

-Sí, Stiles-confirma.

-Tienes razón, sobre todo después de estar en el hospital-concuerdo con ella a la distancia, sabiendo que no tendría problema alguno para escucharme. Ventajas de oído supernatural, supongo.

-Los chicos dijeron que prácticamente cayó rendido ante ti-bromea con clara diversión.

Me siento en el sillón junto a mi hermana, a la par que pienso en una respuesta ante lo que dijo.

-Hilarante-murmuro después de un par de minutos.

\- ¡Vamos! Es cierto. El chico llega se siente a tu lado y minutos después se duerme encima de ti. Muy tierno, si me preguntas-y a pesar de que en ese momento toma un trago de su taza, no me pasa desapercibida la media sonrisa que pone.

-Qué bueno que no te pregunté en absoluto, ¿cierto? -comento con ironía.

-De acuerdo, amargado. Mejor dime… ¿Cómo está el? -cambia ligeramente de tema.

-En recuperación. Aunque no parece que haya mucho de eso por su aspecto. Es un poco preocupante-contesto pensando en que, a lo largo de los últimos días, después del hospital, no he podido verlo y por lo tanto no se que mas ha pasado con él.

-Pero pensé que había descansado bien durante el tiempo que estuvo internado. Al menos desde las noches que te quedaste con el-

-Yo también pensé lo mismo, pero no estoy seguro-digo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -pregunta Laura con evidente curiosidad en su voz.

-Porque en el tiempo que estuve con él, parecía bien. Dentro de lo que cabe. Conmigo tomando parte de su dolor y los medicamente que le dieron. Solo que después de salir no lo pude ver y al llegar hoy conmigo, me dice que sus medicaciones no están funcionando del todo bien-explico. Y eso que le estuve dando varias vueltas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Sigue con medicamentos? -frunce las cejas.

-Si, aunque tal vez deba preguntarle a Melissa al respecto-después de todo ella sabía más de medicina que nosotros.

-No-escucho que dice Stiles bajando las escaleras de forma rápida, llegando agitado con nosotros.

\- ¿Stiles? -

Tanto mi hermana como yo hablamos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿No se suponía que deberías estar descansando? -pregunto con seriedad.

-Sí, pero me desperté y pensé en irme. Así que bajé y escuché que estaban hablando, por lo que…-comienza a tratar de explicar cuando Laura lo interrumpe.

\- ¿Por lo que te quedaste a escuchar? -pregunta ella.

-Tal vez. Pero solo porque estaban hablando sobre mi-justifica mirándonos con los ojos entrecerrados. Podría parecer molesto, pero por lo que podía oler en él, estaba nervioso y preocupado.

-Tienes razón-admite Laura, pero continúa hablando, confundiéndome-disculpa. Solo estábamos hablando de lo preocupante que es tu condición en este momento. Y que tal vez sea mejor llevarte con el médico.

Al parece su último comentario alteró a Stiles.

-No es necesario-afirma rápidamente.

Eso capta por completo mi atención.

\- ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, si estamos hablando de la medicina que debería ayudarte, pero no lo hace, es tu salud la que está en peligro-apoyo a mi hermana en esto. Sin lugar a duda.

-Si. Sobre eso…pude haber mentido-comenta cada vez en un tono de voz más bajo que fortuna, pude escuchar.

\- ¿Mentir? -pregunto mirándolo tan fijamente que poco después él desvía su vista a todo menos a mí. Y al parecer algo percibió mi hermana que en cuestión de segundos desapareció de la escena.

\- ¡Stiles! -llamo su atención al ver que no habla.

-Lo siento. Pero no necesito ir con Melissa o con quien sea para hablar de mis medicamentos-es lo primero que dice.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -insisto.

-Porque te mentí-repite.

\- ¿Qué? -

-Mentí-

-Sí, te he escuchado. Lo que quiero saber es ¿sobre qué y porque lo hiciste? -vuelvo a preguntar, a pesar de tener sospechas más que claras al respecto.

-Mentí al decir que mis medicamentos no funcionan porque no quería aceptar que no los he tomado en un par de días-confiesa mirándome con culpa y vergüenza. Pero eso deja de tener importancia en el momento en que proceso su comentario y todo lo que este implica.

\- ¿¡Estás loco!?-grito molesto.

-No-dice en voz muy baja y mirándome con preocupación en los ojos.

-Entonces explícame, ¿cómo se te puede ocurrir hacer algo tan estúpido como dejar tus medicamentos? ¿Ah? Dime-le exijo alzando la voz.

-Es solo que no me hacían sentir bien, Derek-

\- ¿Y dejar de tomarlos sí? -pregunto de forma sarcástica.

-No. Pero no es como si tu pudieras entenderlo aun si te lo explico-me dice con un tono de reproche implícito en su voz.

\- ¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Es porque yo sano por mis propios medios? ¿porque no siento el dolor de la misma forma que tú? O déjame adivinar… ¿es porque no soy humano? -lo digo de la forma más tranquila y fría posible. Lo que parece asustarlo.

-No, no es eso-

-Claro que sí, Stiles. Ambos lo sabemos-me doy la vuelta para quedar a espaldas de él.

-No quería que sonara así y lo malinterpretaras, Derek. Solo quería decir que no podrías entenderlo porque nunca pasarías por una situación como la mía. Eso es todo. ¿De acuerdo? -casi suena desesperada su voz.

-Y aun si no pudiera hacerlo desde un punto de vista humano, se lo suficiente como para entender que no está bien arriesgar tu salud y mentirme…mentir sobre ello. Como si no te importara su vida. Es estúpido-recrimino sintiéndome mal por hablarle así pero no tenia de otra.

\- ¡No! ¡Tú eres el estúpido! -grita. Y ese comentario me hace volverme para estar cara a cara con él, arrepintiéndome de ello en un instante.

Antes, su rostro lucía nervioso y algo preocupado, pero ahora todo eso se veía remplazado (en su aroma y semblante) por una enorme ira y tristeza.

-Stiles…-

\- ¡No! Cállate y escucha por un minuto-pide y no puedo hacer otra cosa, sino hacerle caso. y justo en el momento en que pensé que no diría nada, comenzó.

-En el momento en que regresé a casa para reposar y recuperarme, el doctor me recetó medicamentos solo para el dolor. Lo que me dejaría la mayor parte del día durmiendo, cosa que hizo, pero no como yo esperaba. Porque en el momento en que me quedaba dormido, lo único que había en mi mente eran pesadillas tan horribles y oscuras que, al despertar, todo lo que quería era olvidar y no volver a dormir. Justo como pasó con lo del Nogitsune. Tal vez peor-explica empeorando cada vez más.

No tenía idea.

\- ¿Y simplemente no dijiste nada al respecto? -me hizo sentir un nudo en el estómago al verlo así.

\- ¿De qué me serviría? Solo me darían medicamentos más fuertes y todo empeoraría. Así que pensé que era mejor dejar mi medicina y sentir dolor físico a tener que perder lo poco que me quedaba de cordura por revivir todo lo que…-y ahí, frente a mis ojos, se rompió.

El chico que enfrenta las cosas con un bate de beisbol y sarcasmo se rompió ante mis ojos. Y por ese breve momento, sentí (de una forma que nunca sería igual, pero si diferente) parte de su dolor como si fuera mío, lo que hizo que la opresión de mi pecho se sintiera más pesada.

-Stiles-traté de acercarme a él para tratar (de alguna forma) de consolarlo, pero el se alejó, limpiando alguna de las lágrimas que recorrían su rostro y aguantando las que parecían querer salir.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…nada de lo que hice fue porque mi vida me importara poco y sí, tal vez fue estúpido. Pero no pude encontrar ninguna otra forma hasta que pensé en ti-confiesa sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

\- ¿En mí? -fue todo lo que se me ocurrió pensar.

-Sí. En ti y el efecto que tuviste en mi al ayudarme a sanar y…solo quería sentir eso de nuevo. Así que por eso vine a ti, ¿está bien? -

-Para usarme a tu favor-no era pregunta.

\- ¡No! -

-Entonces dime, ¿cuál es el verdadero motivo? -

-Que te necesitaba de una forma que iba más allá de la de ser quien pudiera tomar mi dolor y ayudarme a sanar-

\- ¿Y no era suficiente con decirme la verdad? -quise saber, pero no estaba seguro sobre que parte de todo lo que acaba de decir. Era demasiado cobarde como para enfrentar lo último.

-No. Ni para mí y mucho menos para ti-contesta sin pensarlo mucho.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -no lo entendía, ahora más que nunca.

-Que de haberte dicho la verdad antes, tu habrías reaccionado peor que ahora y yo no hubiera podido soportarlo. Solo haría que me odiaras-asegura con evidente dolor.

-Yo nunca podría odiarte-contradigo tan rápido como puedo.

\- ¿Estás seguro? -pregunta con un leve atisbo de esperanza en la voz.

Ahí fue donde cometí uno de los peores errores con Stiles, al quedarme callado por demasiado tiempo como para que se hiciera el peor tipo de ideas respecto a mi respuesta. Pero si me quedé callado, fue porque simplemente no supe como explicarme ante el sin dejar ver mucho de mí.

-Yo…-

-Creo que eso lo deja claro-murmura cerrando los ojos con dolor y un par de lágrimas escapando de el en un momento, para recobrarse un poco y salir a paso apresurado, no solo de la sala, sino también de la mansión.

Tan solo alcance a seguirlo hasta la entrada cuando me detuve y ni siquiera traté de ir tras él porque en el fondo, sabia que no sería justo para el que lo siguiera sin que eso significara que le hiciera más daño.

Así que solo lo vi partir mientras que por mis errores me dejé llenar de ira.

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Se que ha pasado demasiado tiempo (al menos para mí) desde la última vez que actualice, lo que me hace sentir culpable y mal al mismo tiempo.

¿Cómo están? ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué han hecho últimamente?

Aquí esta otro cap.

He decidido que a partir de este capítulo (con el propósito de tener más orden y no brincar de un lado a otro) en adelante todo, ira en orden relacionándose entre sí para lo que sucede al final que darán sentido y orden a todo lo demás que falta por ver.

Eso es todo.

Fin.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


	15. Miedo

Tan pronto como salí de la mansión Hale y pude subirme a mi jeep, lo único que estaba en mi mente era simplemente alejarme y vagar tanto como fuera necesario para dejar de sentirme tan mal como me encontraba, y por un par de horas pareció funcionar. Claro que la vida no iba a dejar que durara lo suficiente.

Ya había anochecido cuando me encontré en alguna parte de la ciudad, donde solo había carretera y naturaleza, teniendo problemas con mi jeep hasta que este se apagó y no quería encender. Sin importar cuantas veces tratara de encenderlo. Así que sin otra opción tuve que bajarme del jeep y sacar mi caja de herramientas.

En cuanto abrí el cofre para empezar a revisar, lo primero que vi fue demasiado cinta gris. Pequeño detalle que había olvidado.

Fantástico.

Estuve casi una hora tratando de encontrar que estaba mal y arreglarlo mientras me peleaba con toda la cinta gris que aparecía en mi camino, cuando la cabeza me empezó a doler cada vez más y mi paciencia disminuía. Porque obviamente, mi noche aun podía empeorar.

Y me dije (al menos durante cinco minutos) que tenía que intentar tranquilizarme y respirar profundamente para poder pensar con mayor claridad. Inhala, exhala. Las veces que sean necesarias hasta que te sientas mejor. Solo funcionó como para que una pequeña idea cruzara por mi mente: plan B de emergencia, que consistía básicamente…en buscar entre mis contactos a cualquier persona con conocimientos de mecánica básica que hubieran tenido que ayudarme con el jeep al menos una vez para ya tener una idea.

Scott: No. Estaba en una importante cita con Kira.

Papá: No. Se encontraba trabajando un turno largo.

Parish: No. También trabajando.

Luego me di cuenta de que, al buscar otro contacto, solo quedaba Derek como opción, que tan pronto como apareció, ignoré. Lo último que quería (después de salir de su casa) era llamarle porque lo necesitaba. No, gracias. Si me podía evitar otro momento con él, mejor.

Así que recurrí a mi plan C, para momentos desesperados: volver a intentar.

Otra hora pasó y nada mejoró.

Aun tenía cinta gris por doquier y seguía sin poder encender el jeep.

* * *

 _En una de las prácticas de la manada, yo estaba aprovechando el tiempo para revisar mi jeep y hacerle algunos arreglos para que la próxima vez que tuviera que huir de los malos, no me quedara en medio de la nada. Y fue sorprendente (al menos para mí) que mi lógica sobre porque debería arreglar mi auto, me pareciera de lo más normal._

 _\- ¿Qué tanto haces? -escuché a Derek a un lado. Y solo me sorprendió un poco._

 _\- ¡Ah, Derek! -seguía sin acostumbrarme a que fuera sigiloso-Estoy revisando y arreglando mi auto. Para una futura huida exitosa. Ya sabes, lo normal-bromeé sin despegar la vista de mi trabajo._

 _\- ¡Stiles! -grita Derek espantándome._

 _\- ¿! Qué¡?-pregunto asustado._

 _\- ¿Desde cuándo…la idea de "arreglar" un carro, implica que uses kilómetros de cinta gris? Esto es un desastre-dice sorprendido para luego hacerme un lado y empezar a mirar todo con (lo que supuse era su lado obsesivo) de cerca._

 _-No exageres, Derek. Es un poco de cinta gris que me ayuda a que resista. Al menos hasta que consiga ahorrar lo suficiente como para pagar un buen mecánico-y tan pronto como solté el comentario, el volteó a verme como si estuviera loco. Algo que solía hacer tan seguido como estar de mal humor._

 _-No es una exageración. Para arreglar un auto o cualquier cosa…Es un desastre-me dedica una de esas miradas que duras, como para reforzar su punto._

 _-Al menos lo suficiente-trató de defenderme ante él._

 _-Sí, tal vez. Pero mantener las cosas unidas y evitar que se derrumben, esperando que aguante, tarde o temprano termina peor-replicó alternando su mirada entre mi auto y yo. Como si tuviera que decidir en que enfocar su atención e ira primero. Por lo que llegado un momento tuve que verlo fruncir el ceño por varios minutos hasta que alguien de la manada, lo distrajera lo suficiente como para olvidar el asunto. Mejor para mí._

* * *

Ese recuerdo me tomó por sorpresa y no lo soporté más.

Exploté.

Cerré el cofre del jeep con más fuerza de la necesaria para tomar mi caja de herramientas y, en un arranque de rabia e impotencia que sorprendería y preocuparía a muchos, las tiré sin importarme como se rompían los cristales y se abollaba el metal o donde terminarían mis cosas. Total, no servía. Y no me importaba. Al menos por hoy.

Y una vez que mi episodio explosivo hubiera acabado y mi carro terminara más dañado que antes, lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sentarme en el suelo por el lado del conductor a esperar: bajo la lluvia que empezaba a caer con cero energía, impotencia y serias ganas de llorar. Casi podía decir que poco faltaba para que me diera un ataque de pánico.

Necesitaba de alguien y marqué el mejor número para esta clase de situación.

\- ¿Stiles? -escuchó la voz de Lydia del otro lado de la línea.

-Lyds-digo tratando de contenerme.

-Te escucho mal, Stiles ¿qué pasa? -reconozco el tono de preocupación en su voz.

-Estoy mal-admito derrotado y sin ser capaz de respirar lo suficientemente bien como para calmarme.

\- ¿Dónde estás? -suspiro aliviado en cuanto me pregunta eso. Aunque sé que no debería aliviarme preocupar a otros.

-No sé en dónde estoy, pero te puedo mandar la ubicación-respondí sintiéndome un poco mejor.

-Está bien. ¿Necesitas algo? -

-No lo sé-admito algo confundido.

Tal vez fue mi voz o que no suelo decir cosas así, pero algo alertó a Lydia lo suficiente como para decir un rápido "voy para allá así que no te muevas" y colgar.

Después de eso, mi cerebro le ordenó a todo mi cuerpo desconectarse por un tiempo, sin que me diera cuenta, porque lo siguiente de lo que fui consciente fue de que alguien me sacudía y decida mi nombre. Y vaya que me costó reaccionar.

-Stiles-una y otra vez lo repetían.

\- ¿Theo? ¿Lydia? -dije en cuanto mis ojos enfocaron la imagen que tenían dejante.

-Ven-dijo Theo ofreciéndome su mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

-Oye, ¿qué haces aquí? -fue turno de Lydia para hablar con clara preocupación escrita en su rostro mientras me examinaba con seriedad.

-Tuve problemas con mi jeep-fue todo lo que dije.

-Y tanto que los tuviste…está destrozado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -me preguntó en un tono amable. Como quien quiere acercase a un animal herido para no asustarlo.

¿Qué tan mal me veía?

-Digamos que mi jeep decidió ser la cereza de pastel en uno de los días más terribles que he tenido en mucho tiempo, no lo soporté y aquí estamos-respondí sin emoción en la voz.

-Oh, lo siento-

-No te disculpes. Soy yo quien debería sentirlo por preocuparte y llamarte. Además de hacer que Theo viniera-me disculpé mirando Theo con confusión. No es que no agradeciera que estuviera aquí, pero me sorprendió.

-Para eso estamos los amigos. Y acerca de Theo…-dice Lydia sonriendo casi con pena.

-Yo estaba con Lydia cuando la llamaste y me ofrecí a venir en caso de que fuera necesario, que lo es. Deja te ayudo-mientras me respondía Theo, pasó uno de sus brazos por mi cintura para que me apoyara en él.

-Gracias-suspiré y solo me dejé guiar.

* * *

Tan pronto como estuvimos en el carro (yo y Lydia en la parte de los pasajeros) Theo me pasó una chaqueta y subió la calefacción, para después subirse y arrancar.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? ¿Quieres que suba la calefacción o algo? -podía ver que estaba preocupado pero concentrado en el camino.

-Estoy bien, gracias. No te preocupes-

-Stiles…eso es estar de todo, menos bien-dijo Lydia antes de que Theo pudiera decir algo.

-Lo sé. Perdón-la miro.

-No, yo lo siento. Te estoy presionando. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme cuando te veo mal, sin ofender, al encontrarte sentado en el suelo durmiendo recargado en tu carro destrozado-me mira de reojo, esperando una respuesta.

Bueno, supongo que esta era la parte en la que me desahogo.

-Me abrumé, Lydia-podía sentir que mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas tan pronto como hablé.

\- ¿Quieres habla de ello? -pregunta en un claro ofrecimiento de ser quien escuchara todos mis problemas. Creo que, de cierta forma, entre todas las cosas que habían surgido desde que mi enamoramiento por ella se esfumara y pudiéramos acercarnos, esto era de mis cosas favoritas.

-Sí, sí quiero-susurré.

No empecé a partir del momento en que llegué a la mansión o de cuando me desperté y luego discutimos. No. aun cuando hubiera sido lo más sencillo. Pero es que en ninguno de esos momentos fue cuando el problema empezó, sino desde que yo hubiera despertado en el hospital y viera a Derek a mi lado.

-No puedo creerlo-fue lo primero que dijo Lydia minutos después de que yo terminara de hablar.

-Lo sé. Y no te molestes por decirme que todo esto fue mi culpa porque lo sé de sobra, créeme-pedí desganado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué te diría que todo es tu culpa, Stiles? -pregunta Lydia fijando su mirada y atención en mí.

-Porque yo le mentí a Derek y de alguna u otra forma provoqué que las cosas terminaran de la forma en que lo hicieron-respondí como si fuera evidente.

-Stiles…no. Acepto que tal vez estuvo mal ocultarle a Derek la verdad sobre tu estado, pero al fin y al cabo no como si fuera con la intención de lastimar, sino con la de ahorrarte dolor y buscar alivio. Todos tenemos derecho a eso. Lo que no puede creer es que Derek se dejara llevar demasiado rápido por la ira como para ignorar lo mal que lo estabas pasando y solo hacerlo peor para ti-Lydia pone su mano en mi mejilla haciéndome voltear para verla directamente a los ojos y ver comprensión, tristeza y cariño en ellos.

-Lydia…es que…yo le he complicado todo. Y no solo desde el momento en que mentí sobre si salud, sino desde que yo…-peleé contra el enorme nudo en la garganta que sentía y que dolía tanto como la cantidad de lagrimas que había derramado en toda la noche y la forma en que me costaba respirar-desde que mi mente decidió complicarlo todo a partir de la noche en que desperté en el hospital con Derek a mi lado. Tal vez incluso antes.

-No es tu culpa, Stiles-aseguró de forma firme.

-Sí, Lydia. Es mi culpa. Ya que aun cuando Derek me gustaba siempre lo vi como algo lejano y sencillo de sentir, ¿sabes? Porque nunca sucedió nada que me diera esperanzas de lo contrario. Por lo que no me preocupé hasta que…lo vi…a mi lado cuando había resultado herido por haber tratado de salvarlo y el esperó a mi lado, me agradeció, tomó parte de mi dolor y se preocupó tanto por mi…que me hizo creer que de alguna forma él sintió algo. Y no sé porque mi mente quiso hacerme creer en todo eso como una señal de algo más pero solo pasó y no tienes idea de la forma en que todo eso me hizo sentir-reí con amargura y sin ánimo alguno-Supongo que debí adivinar que solo eran imaginaciones mías. Pero no fue así y a partir de ese momento mi aferre a la idea de ver a Derek como una especie de alivio para todo el dolor que sentía y que solo él podía sanar.

-Stiles…-susurró Lydia sorpresa.

-Me aferré y no sabes cuánto me asusta haberlo hecho-acepté y en algún punto lo único que pude ser capaz de escuchar fue el reconfortante sonido de la lluvia, por lo que me dejé llevar en un lo que supe que sería un sueño intranquilo porque al despertar tendría que enfrentarme a un nuevo día y lo que este tuviera preparado para mí.

Y eso me llenó de tanto… _miedo._

* * *

Nota:

Hola.

Aquí esta otro cap.

¿Qué opinan?

Ya saben que cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, petición o queja es siempre bienvenida.

Saludos.

:)


End file.
